Fairy Tales Are For The Birds
by Applegirl3223
Summary: Once upon a time there lived an Exorcist with a cold heart. He didn't think he was capable of love until he met a blond haired boy. Too bad the object of his affection thinks he's an a** and wants nothing to do with him...Yaoi warning
1. Trouble

_Narrator's Note- _**  
><strong>_Welcome to a wonderful fairy tale filled with crazy high schoolers, __equally crazy exorcists, mysterious templars and maybe a dragon or two. So since you're here, stay awhile to listen to the story of how an exorcist and a regular boy came to love each other. _

**O**nce upon a time dragons ruled the land, air and sea. They were so powerful many humans worshipped them. Some protected the humans who worshiped them, others used them. Over time as the population grew they began to grow less fearful. Many even tried capturing the dragons. The dragons retreated, only to be heard from periodically but their interest in humans never waned. There are those who believe they still watch over humanity…

**"T**he Poor Fellow Soldiers of Christ and of the Temple of Solomon, or the Knights Templar, were a military branch of the Church. They protected pilgrims on their way to the Holy Land and fought there. They also held banks and accumulated some wealth. They lasted about two centuries. The Templars would eventually become persecuted by King Phillip IV of France. He brought up false charges against them and set out to destroy them so he could gain their riches, since he was in debt himself. The pope at the time didn't help matters any. He agreed with King Phillip and issued orders for the arrests of the Templar leaders. Their assets were sized, many were killed and the survivors scattered. I've given an abbreviated version but do you get the point?" Komui asked the exorcists gathered at the table. It was rare he ate in the cafeteria but Linali had begged him to take a break. He could never deny his sister.

"I've heard of them. Many say they didn't die out, that they in fact still exist today" Someone said. Komui nodded. They were only talking about the Templars because Lavi had seen a book on them in the library.

"A whole order wiped out. Did any ever become exorcists?" Another asked.

"Not to my knowledge…" He scratched his chin a bit.

"Their symbol is the two knights riding a horse right?" Kanda asked. He'd arrived late during the conversation.

"Yes"

"I saw it"

"In one of the library books right?"

"No. Marie, Daisya and I were in this village. That symbol…" He pointed to the cover of the Templar book on the table "…was on an inn we stayed in."

"Well look at the time!" Komui jumped up. "I have an experiment I need to finish. See you all later". The remaining exorcists talked amongst themselves about what they'd just heard. Komui hurried to his office. As he opened the door he heard Kanda speak behind him.

"Why are you lying?" It was such a simple question. Komui had two options: he could keep lying and risk angering Kanda or he could tell the truth and risk getting in serious trouble. He didn't like his options.

"Come inside" Komui sighed. Once the door was shut he faced an annoyed Kanda. "As long as you promise to keep your mouth shut I'll tell you why I was lying"

"Fine. I won't say a word"

"If you had been later I probably could have gotten away with the story I told"  
>"This order still exists?"<p>

"Yes but they don't possess Innocence like exorcists. After their persecution started many began hiding the fugitives. They quietly began rebuilding their group. Some years later during Pope Benedict XII's papacy, he sent word out that he wanted to meet any survivors. He had never believed the charges brought against them and wanted to make things right so he signed a secret document allowing them to exist and giving them everything that had been taken away. Of course there had to be regular civilians to handle their lands and money so no one would grow suspicious. Pope Benedict allowed the Templars to flourish secretly"

"That's not telling me what they do today. Why are they still a secret?"

"The Templars today only deal with human issues, the worst in us. They track down truly evil people who would make the Earl seem like a mouse. Their existence has been secret for hundreds of years. It allows them to operate outside…" he paused searching for the right word "…normal laws and out of the sight of society."

"Their symbol was in broad daylight. Doesn't sound like they want to keep anything quiet"

"There was probably some reason for that. Anyway just leave it Kanda. Nothing good has ever come from those who try to investigate the mysteries of the Templars, even within our own Black Order." Komui gave Kanda the impression he had tried something similar and had failed. Kanda headed for the door.

"You're not going to listen to me are you?" When he received no reply he rolled his eyes "Well you'll find out the hard way. Make sure you don't involve anyone in your investigations, especially my sister"

"Che" Kanda simply said before leaving.

**N**aruto felt the punch. In fact he was pretty sure there'd be a bruise that night but instead of grimacing in pain and begging for his opponent to stop, a strange and creepy smile formed on his face. The other boy he was fighting hesitated to look at his friends. One shrugged. Another told him to punch the kid harder. The third did nothing at all except point. The boy turned back around to see Naruto standing. He cracked his knuckles then his neck. The smile still on his face. Behind him the girl he was defending, stood there in her leggings and overly large pink shirt that matched her hair. She crossed her arms.

"I told you he'd kick your ass" Sakura Haruno said proudly. It was widely known amongst most she could fight as well as any man.

"Do me a favor and stand just like that" Naruto held his hands up like a makeshift camera. The boy ignored the request. These two were weird as hell. He'd end this then go get drunk. He barely made one step when he felt something hit him. He was out instantly. Naruto brought his leg down while at the same time turned to the friends. They tried running. Not that it mattered. Naruto took out one, then the next and finally the third. By now people were watching, pointing and a few were yelling. Naruto could hear the police sirens. He went back to the first guy he'd taken out Sakura was kicking his groin area, well more like stomping it.

"And take that you little shit! No means no!" She shouted. The guy moaned in pain.

"I think he gets the point" Naruto smiled.

"Hey you think we'll get in trouble for this? My Mom said I had one more chance"

"Well its too late now" He grinned and leaned against the wall, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I'd be willing to over look this if not for one thing…" Mr. Hatake paused dramatically, looking first at each student then each parent. Mrs. Haruno looked nothing like her daughter, with brown hair and a curvier body. Mr. Namikaze on the other hand looked very much like his son, only older, wiser and with much crazier hair.

"Naruto has been in three fights this month alone. Sakura has been in two. It just so happens that this time they were actually defending themselves"

"We were the other times too," Sakura blurted. Mr. Hatake rolled his visible eye. He wore an eye patch over the other. No one knew why. He told everyone it was because he always wanted to be a pirate.

"You beat one girl until the police had to restrain you. The other you put in the hospital. Overkill wouldn't you say?" She bowed her head in defeat. "The truth is the two of you are very good fighters. Naruto I kept telling you to join some martial art, like with your friend Neji. You could win championships. And Sakura you HAVE won several. I just don't understand you two"

"What do you suggest?" Minato Namikaze asked. He kept his face emotionless.

"The year is almost over. I think getting these two away for the summer would be beneficial. Maybe it's something here though I will say none of these fights actually happen on school grounds or during school hours. Anyway get them out of town. As for any remaining school work I can have their teachers prepare everything they'll need…however I'm sure it will matter whether Naruto does it or not. As you know Mr. Namikaze your boy is very bright"

"W-where c-can w-we send them?" Mrs. Haruno cried. Mr. Hatake sighed.

"I don't know. Anywhere out of the city. Hopefully when they come back to start their last year they will have calmed down"

"Thank you Kakashi" Minato stood, Naruto followed. To Mrs. Haruno he said "Call me tonight. I'm sure we can work something out. Sakura probably has our number"

"I-I will Minato" She nodded. Once they were all gone Kakashi pulled out his book to read, thankful it was Naruto and not Sasuke. That boy terrified him at times.

The car ride was silent. At the first red light Minato allowed a small smile.

"You have to stop defending others, Sakura could've easily handled them on her own"

"Yeah right, it's in my nature. Thanks for that by the way Dad" Naruto grinned. Minato reached over to ruffle his hair. Part of Naruto's problem was the need to protect others. If he saw someone getting bullied or harassed or attacked he'd jump in without hesitation, which of course led to the fights he'd been in.

"Sasuke won't be happy" Minato said referring to Naruto's best friend. They'd known each other since they were children.

"He'll live. Did you have somewhere in mind?"

"Probably send you with your Granny"

"Ugh. Granny Tsunade?"

"She's getting ready to head to a place to help with science stuff. She does it every year. I'm sure she won't mind taking you and Sakura"

"You think Mrs. Haruno will let her go?"

"Is that a trick question?" Minato raised an eyebrow "Unlike you, Sakura fights just to fight. I heard of an occasion when she beat two girls for simply looking at her wrong. She needs this more than you" He pulled the car into the driveway. Sitting on their porch was Sasuke. He had been on the phone but quickly got off when he saw them.

"You do have a key" Naruto said.

"Tch, I was in the process of getting it out when I got an interesting call from a hysterical Sakura. She told me you two got in trouble"

"That was fast" He kept walking, not offering any info.

"Naruto what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing really. I'm being shipped away" He said it so nonchalantly that Sasuke felt the need to be upset for the both of them.

"Uncle Minato" He started to say until mentioned man shook his head.

"Promise you'll stay calm?" Minato asked already knowing he wouldn't. His son and Sasuke were like brothers. Normally Sasuke was the cool, calm, collected one. When it came to Naruto, however, he could easily loose that cool. He was fiercely protective of 'his idiot', as he called Naruto.

"Hatake-sensei thinks it'll be a good idea for Naruto and Sakura to get out of the city. He's letting them have the rest of the year off so that by summer they will have calmed down" Minato watched the different emotions play on Sasuke's face. He moved to go in the house, counting down to himself "5…4…3…2…1…"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Rang through the neighborhood. Naruto's laughter could be heard following it. Naruto relaxed against the back of the couch while his father went to the kitchen. Sasuke stepped inside, fuming.

"You can't do this Naruto. Why aren't you upset?"

"It's not a big deal. It'll be like a vacation"

"You two don't deserve this….wait I mean you don't. Sakura has serious issues"

"I'll be back before you know it and besides you have Neji now"

"That's a dumb point. Neji is my boyfriend. You're my brother Naruto. We haven't been apart since the day we met"

"Which is probably part of our problem"

"You're just now figuring it out?" Minato called from the kitchen.

"Promise me one thing then" Sasuke said.

"What?"

"No more fights. You and I both know Granny Tsunade hates it and will keep you with her longer if you do"

"How'd you know I was going with her?"

"Your other grandparents aren't anywhere near here. Besides I heard Uncle Minato and my Dad talking about her going out of town so I assumed"

"Fine, no fights. That shouldn't be hard"

And so Naruto spent the next few days packing and relaxing. Minato spoke with Tsunade who of course agreed to take both children. She saw this as an intervention and would do all she could to set them on the right course. Sakura would call every few hours to cry and lament her situation. No more flirting with guys or actually taking one from right under his girls' nose. She didn't even think there'd be people where they were going. Naruto listened to all of her complaints patiently, most of the time he'd play his PSP while she cried. Sasuke acted like a mother hen. He made a checklist of supplies then went through Naruto's things to make sure he had everything. His boyfriend, Neji Hyuga, even stopped by to help. Neji had been slightly protective of Naruto when they'd first met and ever since he officially began dating Sasuke, it became worse. Naruto couldn't even say hi to anyone without the two of them swooping down to glare at whoever it was who had gotten his attention. Minato spent most of his time lounging on the couch or laughing when his son tried getting away from Sasuke and Neji to no avail. During that week word spread though the school. A steady stream of his friends stopped by. Kiba made him promise to call every week. Hinata sniffled and had to be comforted by Neji. Shikamaru gave him a very nice chess set as a going away gift. Choji munched on his snacks and even managed to stuff some in Naruto's bags. Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo were more Sasuke's friends but even so they came over to say their goodbyes. That Friday after saying his farewells at the Uchiha house, Itachi fake cried the entire time, Minato drove his son to the airport where Tsunade stood waiting with Sakura's family. Sakura and her parents made quite the show. Tsunade kept giving them annoyed looks. She finally went over to Minato

"I'll take care of him"

"I know"

"Alright, I'll call when we get there" She hugged her only child then announced, "Let's go! We don't have all day"

"See ya idiot" Sasuke tried to act as if he didn't care but Naruto knew differently. He hugged his best friend. "You better come back"

"Of course he will unless he wants me to kick his ass" Minato said, wrapping his arms around both.

"You guys are really annoying" He told himself he wouldn't cry but he started sobbing like a baby. Sasuke pounced.

"Uncle Minato he can't go. Seriously"

"Naruto" His father said calmly. He looked up into his eyes. Minato placed both hands on his shoulders. "This is only temporary. You WILL come back. I love you"

"Love you too" Naruto sniffed and wiped his eyes. He quickly grabbed his bags. The small group watched as the trio disappeared inside.

"I give you two weeks, three at the most" Sasuke said quietly, referring to how long he felt Minato could go before he hopped on a plane to bring his son home.

"That's funny. Your parents said one"

"Either way you won't last a month and when you leave to get him, I'm coming too"

"Deal"

And so that's how Naruto Namikaze, Tsunade Namikaze and Sakura Haruno found themselves on a plane headed to a small town in Europe. It wouldn't be a straight flight; they'd have to change planes three times. Once in Russia, another in France and finally in Italy. They'd then take a bus to the town. Sakura bought books to study Italian even though Tsunade explained the people at the place where they were headed spoke English. Sakura didn't listen. She wanted to be prepared. Naruto decided to just listen to his iPod and read his comics. The two didn't know anything about where they'd be staying. Tsunade refused to explain until they were on the bus headed there. The three had managed to get seats in the back, not that it was a big deal since the bus was sparsely populated. Sakura and Naruto sat together while his grandmother sat on the other side of the aisle. She flipped through her magazine for the fourth time as she casually explained where they'd be staying.  
>"It's called the Black Order. They're under the Vatican. They go out stopping these creatures that are machines attached to souls. Quite interesting actually. Anyway I go every so often to help with their research since I'm a friend of several of the generals"<p>

"Huh?" Naruto and Sakura said at the same time.

"What?"

"Granny you gotta be joking"

"I'm not. The Black Order is not an organization to talk freely about. There is a reason for the secrecy. You'll like it there. We'll have to find you regular jobs of course"

"Wait a minute! You're telling us we're going to some freak show where they hunt souls?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"Well it's more like they're freeing the souls since the Earl makes them his slaves"

"Who the hell is the earl?"

"An evil being who wants to destroy all humans"

"This is BS! Tsunade-san you're joking right?" One look from the older woman told Sakura her answer. "She's not joking"

"Does Dad know about this?" Naruto couldn't believe his father would send him out like this knowing everything Tsunade had said.

"Yes, as he should. Now let me get some sleep before we get there"

"This is BS" Sakura mumbled again.

"Look maybe she's just pulling our leg. I bet when we get there it'll be an old school or something" Naruto tried to reassure her.

"I'd believe that if your grandma was known for her sense of humor, she isn't!" So Sakura went back to lamenting her situation as Naruto thought about what he'd just heard. A couple hours later they arrived at an inn where Tsunade had them leave their luggage. She was great friends with the owner who would keep their belongings safe for the time being. She then led them to an ominous looking building in the distance. As they walked Naruto heard a scuffle. He turned to see a couple arguing outside a shop. He was going to leave things as they were when the man slapped the woman so hard she fell backwards. Without thinking he ran over to stand in between them.

"You shouldn't hit women dumbass" He practically growled as he knelt to help the woman. She was crying hysterically and muttering in Italian.

"She should have kept her mouth closed" The man said in perfect English. "This isn't any of your business. Now get out of the way"

"Like hell" Naruto inspected the woman's face. A server from the café nearby brought over ice.

"I said get out of the way!" The man moved to kick him but was swiftly thrown into the wall. Naruto assumed Sakura had interfered, however when he turned to make one of his smart remarks he saw an older boy there instead. The boy was dressed simply in black pants and white shirt. A sword was attached to his side. When he faced Naruto, he tilted his head as if he were studying him.

"Thanks" Naruto said, half in awe. The boy didn't answer. "Fuck" Naruto protectively moved in front of the woman as the man pulled out the gun but the shots never went off. Instead the dark haired had cut the man's hand off without hesitation. It all happened so fast Naruto at first thought he'd imagined it until he hear the man's screams. The boy locked eyes with Naruto once more before simply walking away as the scene became chaotic.

"We haven't even been here for an hour!" Tsunade shouted, slamming her hand so hard on the table it cracked. There were three people Naruto feared, his grandmother when angry was one of them.

"But it sounds like it wasn't his fault" Sakura said. The trio sat in the café. The police wanted to ask Naruto questions and when he got to the part about the boy, the officers started talking excitedly in Italian. The man had been carted off to the hospital while his girlfriend had simply thanked Naruto and gone home.

"The officers knew who this kid was"

"So do I but that's beside the point" Tsunade rubbed her temples. "The Exorcists have gained much respect in the city"

"Exorcists?"

"Let's go. You two need to see what I'm talking about" She put money of the table for their coffee. Slightly confused, Naruto and Sakura followed. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the building Tsunade explained as the Black Order's HQ. A huge staircase led upwards. She began climbing. Sakura almost passed out just from looking at it. At first she refused to move until Naruto started to drag her. Once at the top Tsunade moved to knock on the door but it swung open and a girl threw herself into her arms.

"Granny!"

"Lenalee! You've gotten taller" She chuckled. Lenalee pulled away to smile.

"No, it's probably just my boots" She spotted Naruto and Sakura. "Are they the ones you told Komui about?"

"Yep. My grandson and his friend"

"Hello. I'm Lenalee Lee" She held a hand out. Sakura rolled her eyes but Naruto shook her hand.

"I'm Naruto and the bitch is Sakura"

"Hey! Wait…no you're right" She shrugged. Lenalee's mouth dropped open at how casually Naruto called his friend that.

"What? She is a bitch, even she knows it"

"Young man that's enough!" Tsunade grabbed his ear.

"Owwww" He wailed. Lenalee giggled and gestured for them to come inside. Immediately Sakura and Naruto were in awe. The place was huge.

"We have dorms, a science department, vast library, cafeteria and many training rooms. Of course there's the chapel too. I can give you the tour later"

"They would appreciate it. Komui there you are!" Tsunade saw him walking towards them and introduced him to her temporary wards. Komui took an instant liking to Sakura who told him to "Fuck off creeper". She then proceeded in exploring, with Naruto grinning behind her and leaving the other three stunned, well Tsunade not so much. The two walked around taking in as much as they could. They came to a sudden stop outside the cafeteria.

"Why'd you quit moving?" Naruto asked, trying to see what got her attention.

"Hey describe that boy again"

"Why?"

"Just do it"

"Little taller than me with long, dark hair. He kept a sword with him…"  
>"That's him!"<p>

"Where?"

"Over there" She pointed in the direction of several trashcans. The mentioned boy was throwing something away. He looked up when he felt their gaze on him. "HE'S A HOTTIE" Sakura said happily grabbing Naruto to shake in happiness.

"He's alright, reminds me of a colder, meaner version of Neji"  
>"Granny told me about what Kanda did earlier" Lenalee said from next to Naruto.<p>

"That's his name?" Sakura was taking mental notes. She was determined to make him conquest number fifteen for the year.

"His name is Yu but he doesn't like for anyone to call him by it"

"I think he knows we're talking about him"

"No shit" Naruto put his hands behind his head. "We're looking right at him." Though all three were looking at him, Kanda only watched Naruto causing the blond to finally blush slightly and turn away.

"I'll introduce you" Lenalee waved to Kanda as she headed to him. Sakura happily went with her. Luckily for Naruto his phone started ringing.

"Yep it's me"

"Idiot, I called twice earlier" Sasuke's voice said.

"Well I…there was an incident so tha-"

"DID YOU GET INTO A FIGHT ALREADY?"

"No I-look it's a long story. Can I tell you later?"

"Fine. Neji says hi by the way"

"Tell him I said hello…" His voice trailed off as he spotted Kanda walking away from the girls, leaving behind a fuming Sakura. Kanda glanced at Naruto before disappearing through the other entrance. Lenalee was trying to calm Sakura down.

"Naruto?"

"Sorry. You just missed Sakura getting rejected"

"Really? I'd like to give the guy who dared that, a prize. Is she pissed?"

"Is the sky blue?" He laughed as he heard his friend repeating the story to Neji. He absentmindedly dug in his pocket, only to pull out an object. It was a strange red cross. He'd seen it somewhere before but where and how had it gotten into his pocket?


	2. Bitten

****_Narrator's Note- If you're still with the story that's great! I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I am telling it. Who knew you could make a fairy tale against the backdrop of using Exorcists and Templars? Well let's continue on with the story. Where were we...  
><em>

**K**anda couldn't stop thinking about the blond haired boy. When he first spotted him at the café, he thought he'd been dreaming. If angels existed they would've looked just like him. Against his better judgment he had left his angel but he got a second chance when he saw the blond, along with some pink haired girl and Lenalee watching him. When the pink haired girl ran over to him, Lenalee introduced them but Kanda hadn't been interested in her. Only her friend. So he calmly asked, "Who is the boy with you?"

"You mean Naruto?" Sakura asked. Even her name annoyed him.

"They came with Granny Tsunade!" Lenalee said happily. "They'll be staying awhile."

"Yeah and I would very much like to get to know you better" Sakura twisted a hair strand, obviously thinking it was cute. Lenalee's eyes widened. She shook her head at Kanda. He ignored her and gave Sakura a cold smirk.

"What use would I have for someone like you?" He watched her mouth drop open. "Stay away from me" He turned to go and managed one last glance at Naruto who blushed before looking away. Kanda heard Sakura's curses as he walked away, not that he cared. "Naruto" He whispered to himself. Kanda was considered by everyone to be an ice prince. He'd broken many girls, and several boys', hearts with their confessions to him. All he cared about was finding Alma and stopping the Earl in that order. Now he'd met an angel who instantly consumed most of his thoughts.

"YU!" Lavi yelled. He cringed and tried to walk faster. Lavi caught up easily then slung an arm around his friend. "Where've you been? Did you hear Granny Tsunade is back?"

"What have I told you about calling me by my first name?"

"Ugh, who cares about that? Granny's here! It feels like she brings more life into the place. Hey! I heard she brought two kids with her, one's her grandson"

"Saw them already"

"Really? I haven't, one of the Finders mentioned it to me in passing. She said the reason why they're here is because they used to fight a lot back home" Lavi whispered confidentially. Kanda resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Things spread so fast here that it was a wonder anything could be kept secret. "Anyway I gotta find Lenalee. Have you seen her?"

"Cafeteria"

"Thanks! See you later…Yu" He laughed like an idiot as he raced the other way. Kanda growled in anger but didn't feel like going after him. Instead he continued on to the dorms. Once in his room he grabbed a book off his bed. Ever since talking to Komui he had begun reading more about the Templars. He hoped reading would take his mind off of Naruto.

"Kanda wake up!" Kanda tried swatting away the person shaking him but they wouldn't leave him alone. He cracked an eye open to see Daisya hovering and Tsunade grinning in the doorway. "Man you sleep like the dead. I should've doused you in water" The smaller boy grumbled as he sat on the edge of the bed. Tsunade stepped over and grabbed the closest book.

"_A History of The Templar Knights. _What's with all of this?"

"Nothing" Kanda sat up, throwing his feet over the side of the bed.

"Not sharing huh? That's perfectly fine. You know I worry about you"

"Well don't"

"So mean. What should I do Daisya?"

"Ignore him. What he really means is he appreciates you caring"

"Che" Kanda crossed his arms. So that is what he wanted to say. Unlike those with ties to the Church, like General Tiedoll, Tsunade felt more genuine. Maybe it was because she was a woman and reminded him of what it might be like to have a mother. He knew he wasn't the only one who felt that way about her. Lavi had been right when he said she brought more life with her.

"Well Mr. Too Good To Say Anything, I wanted to introduce my grandson. I heard you already met Sakura. Komui and I heard her cursing all the way in the science department" She turned to the door. "BRAT! Get off the phone with Sasuke! Didn't you just talk to him?"

"Granny it was Itachi this time" His angel said walking in.

"Brat this is Kanda, Kanda this is Brat or Naruto as I've heard him called"

"One of these days I'm running away"

"Ha! Like that would work. Your Father probably has a GPS device implanted in your skin"

"He does?"

"Of course not! I'm joking…I think"

"Naruto nice to meet you" Kanda said. He rose to his feet and held out a hand. Naruto shook it. His grin made Kanda feel strange.

"Yu right? Lenalee told us about you earlier" Naruto's eye's seemed to light up. Kanda didn't bother correcting him on his name. He loved the way it sounded coming from him.

"Wow. Brat you should get a reward" Daisya said.

"Why? And that's not my name!"

"Kanda's never nice to anyone. And I mean ANYONE and he most certainly never lets us call him by his first name"

"Why are you here again?" Kanda gave him one of his best glares. Only it didn't work on Daisya. It never did. They'd known each other too long.

"Awww I made him grumpy"

"Crap! There's an experiment I was working on. Naruto find Sakura and make sure she stays out of trouble"

"Easier said than done" He answered. She was already out the door. Daisya soon followed, mumbling something about finding a snack. Naruto took the seat he vacated.

"Can I read one?" He asked grabbing the book Kanda had been reading before he'd fallen asleep.

"Sure"

"Thanks" The room fell silent as he read. Kanda was stuck between wanting to watch his angel and not wanting to be creepy. He decided to sit at his desk on the other side of the small room. He'd been jotting down notes from what he'd written so it would be a good chance to go through everything. Kanda had just opened his notebook when Naruto yelled excitedly.

"That's what it is!"

"What are you talking about?" He turned around in his chair. Bright, blue eyes met his.

"I had this red cross in my pocket. It's a symbol for the Templars" Naruto held it up so Kanda could see. Where did he get that? It looked old.

"Is it a family heirloom?" He got up once more to take the small object from Naruto.

"Nope. I just found it in my pocket today. I guess I accidentally grabbed it though I don't remember doing that"

"You should take it to Komui. Let him analyze it"

"Good idea" He scrambled off the bed. "Can I borrow this book?"

"Yes"

"Thanks!" His smile almost melted Kanda right there. He usually despised people with cheery personalities but Naruto was different.

"Your cross"

"Oh yeah!" Their fingers touched briefly as Naruto took it from Kanda. He blushed.

"T-thanks. See ya" The blond boy was gone before Kanda could say anything else. In that moment he decided he'd make Naruto his no matter what it took.

**N**aruto couldn't get out of the room fast enough after their fingers touched. It felt like electricity running through him and he didn't like it. Kanda seemed aloof yet half way nice guy. Hell he saved Naruto from getting shot so he couldn't be as bad as he kept hearing. He couldn't get over that he actually blushed though. Just because someone was nice to him didn't mean he should feel all weird. His friends at home would laugh at him for sure. Naruto shook his head as if that would clear his thoughts. He raced to the science department only to be stopped by an older man. He scratched his beard.

"Young man why are you in such a hurry?"

"I have something for Komui to analyze"

"What is it? He's very busy"

"This" Naruto held the cross out for the man. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Where did you get such an interesting cross?" He asked quietly while reaching for the object.

"Not sure, that's why I wanted him to look at it"

"This is…" His voice trailed off, as he looked at Naruto then the cross. The older man did this several more times. "Uh let me study your cross. I promise I'll have it done in a couple of hours"

"Sure. Thanks by the way"

"No problem"

"What's your name?"

"Just call me Dray" He patted Naruto on the head then walked away.

"This place is weird" Naruto mumbled. He needed to find Sakura, which wouldn't be easy. The whole place was confusing. He decided to start by roaming around since Sakura had crushed her cell in anger at Kanda. Eventually he ran into her in the lobby area. She stood near their luggage.

"There you are! Our stuff got here but I couldn't call you and I sure as hell didn't want to get lost. I knew you'd be over this way soon" She seemed calmer which was always a good sign. "Lenalee! He's here!" She shouted. Their new friend skipped happily over.

"Great, I can show you your rooms now" Lenalee took Sakura by the arm while the girl grabbed her suitcase in her free hand. Naruto raised an eyebrow. Since when were those two best friends? He grabbed his stuff to follow them. "Naruto you'll be in the boys area. Their dorms take up several floors while the girls take up the rest. I think you're on the second floor. I managed to get Sakura a room next to me so we'll drop you off first"

"You guys became quick friends"

"Of course, she's how I used to be" Sakura stated proudly "All innocent and stuff"

"Innocent? You?" He wanted to laugh but Sakura quickly moved to stomp very hard on his foot. Lenalee giggled. "OUCH!"

"Serves you right"

"Soo is everyone here an Exorcist?" Naruto asked while limping along. He made a mental note to get Sakura back later.

"No. There's Finders, scientists/researchers, priests. A little bit of everything. We have to go out and collect Innocence which if used with a compatible person can make a weapon"

"You said 'we', you're an Exorcist?"

"Yep. My weapon are my boots" She stuck a leg out to show them. "Maybe I can give you a demonstration another time. Lavi's is a hammer that extends. Kanda's is his sword. Every Exorcists' weapon is different"

"Kanda" Sakura said his name with disgust. "I don't like him"

"Because he's the first guy to reject you?"

"Yes! It hurts my pride, I'll admit it"

"Don't be too offended. He's like that with everyone"

"Not me" Naruto mumbled.

"Hmmm?" Lenalee and Sakura were looking at him. He gave a sheepish grin.

"Nothing. Just saw a dumb text from Kiba" He pretended to study his cell phone. He was saved from further explanation when Lenalee stopped outside a door. He hadn't even noticed they were in the dorms.

"Here's your room" She unlocked the door then gave the key to Naruto. He pushed the door open. The room itself wasn't anything special. There was a bed, desk with chair, drawers and a small closet. The lone window looked down over the small town.

"The restroom has showers and all that. They're further down the hall. We'll see you at dinner" Lenalee said. She waved and took Sakura with her. Naruto spent a few minutes inspecting the small room then opened the window to stare outside. It was a beautiful day. He thought about going into town the decided he wanted to read the book he borrowed from Kanda. Perched in the windowsill, he opened to where he left off. Without warning the words on the page started to move.

"What the fuck?" He tried touching one but it slipped past. The words moved faster and faster until they began to form pictures. The pictures became moving dragons. The whole thing reminded Naruto of a pop up book but these seemed very real. They moved, breathed fire and one even flew off the page. He watched in awe as it flew around the room. The magic of the moment was ruined when there was a knock on the door. Instantly the book returned to normal. Naruto blinked, thinking maybe he was losing his mind. Finally whoever had been knocking opened he door to peak their head in.

"You're Naruto right?" Lavi asked. A confused Naruto nodded. "I'm Lavi by the way. I saw your friend Sakura with Lenalee on the way here. Your room is right across from mine! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah"

"What's wrong?"

"The words in my book just came to life and made dragons"

"You're funny" Lavi chuckled "Anyway I'm taking a nap. I'll be back over soon" He disappeared as quickly as he appeared. Naruto blinked once more then stared at the book. Maybe it had done the same thing to Kanda. He had to find the other boy. The idea it self wasn't bad but after leaving the room Naruto quickly got lost. He finally just plopped down under the statue of a saint. He studied it for several minutes before looking at the book in his hand. Very carefully he opened it. Nothing happened. Maybe he had imagined the whole thing. Suddenly he heard sounds coming from one of the rooms nearby. Quickly he set out to find the source. The door to the room was opened slightly. He peaked inside to see a mostly bare place. Inside several Finders were lying on the ground. One sat on his knees with Kanda's sword pointed at his throat.

"Kanda enough! They get it" An older man said. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You Exorcists are always looking down on us. We're equal to you in every way. You were simply blessed with an Innocence" The one kneeling said. Kanda cut him but not enough to be serious.

"Where did you hear that from? Since when have we ever been equals?" He narrowed his eyes. Naruto couldn't believe it. This was the same guy who had just lent him a book not too long ago? Without hesitation he ran over, pulled the kneeling man away and stepped in front.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto?" Kanda seemed surprised he had appeared. That allowed Naruto to punch the other boy. He stumbled backwards into the wall and gently touched his face. The others gasped.

"Calm down" Suman said. Naruto was so angry he didn't even acknowledge him. Instead he glared daggers at Kanda, daring him to make a move. "Uhhh look how about Kanda leaves? Okay?" Suman glanced over at him. Kanda's shock had worn off. He pushed himself off the wall then stood right in front of Naruto. He was a few inches taller, causing the blond to look up. With a smirk Kanda simply walked away, leaving the rest confused. Naruto helped the Finders to their feet. They shook his hand and introductions were passed around.

"Thanks for interrupting. I can't stop him by myself usually" Suman scratched his chin. "We were simply doing training exercises when Kanda stepped in. This is where he usually trains. I'd forgotten. Anyway he traded words with the guys behind you and you saw the end result"

"Is he always like that?" Naruto asked. They all nodded. "He seemed really nice earlier…hey! You guys can't tell my grandma about this! I'm not supposed to be getting into any fights"

"Consider our lips sealed" Suman made a gesture of zipping his mouth.

"Thanks. I'm starving, when's dinner?" He grinned.

**H**e hadn't expected that punch from Naruto. Well he suspected the boy could defend himself by the way he interjected himself in that fight outside the café but never like that. Kanda had been shocked and a little sad by the anger he saw in Naruto's eyes. He didn't like the idea of being the cause of it. Kanda contemplated how far this would set him back in any kind of relationship with the boy when he smelled food. He wasn't hungry really but he wanted to talk to Noise Marie. He always gave good advice. At the cafeteria he spotted his friend sitting by himself at an empty table. Kanda sat across from him. Marie finished the drink he had before saying anything.

"Kanda what is it? I can tell you're bothered"

"You read me like an open book"

"And I'm the only one who can, don't forget it" Marie joked. Kanda liked going to him for advice because he never judged or tried to make Kanda take any particular course of action. He also never told anyone else what they talked about, even Daisya who could be a bit of a gossip.

"There's a boy I like very much and he caught me in a bad situation"

"Did you get into another altercation with Finders? I keep telling you to stop looking down on them"

"Well he saw this one" Kanda ignored the part about looking down on them "He punched me." Marie nearly spit out his soup.

"He punched you? You let him?"

"I was shocked at him even being there. I think it might leave a bruise"

"Wish I could see THAT" Marie shook his head "So now he has a bad opinion of you because of this?"

"Yes. What do you think I should do?"

"Apologize then explain how you would like to spend time with him. I can tell you're frowning"

"I'm not apologizing. They deserv-" He abruptly stopped. Naruto had entered with Sakura. He was grabbing as much ramen as he could carry.

"You never take my advice Kanda. I don't know why I waste my breath"

"I have a mission for you, myself and Daisya. I want to investigate that village we were in before" He said changing subjects abruptly.

"What's our cover?"

"I'm still working on it, just be at my room later" Kanda got out of his seat. "And I do take your advice…with minor changes"

"Go on" Marie smiled. Kanda made his way to Naruto who had a mouthful of food. Sakura ate her pizza very daintily, as if scared some would spill on her clothes. Naruto looked up at his presence. His happy expression instantly disappeared. Sakura set her pizza down then leaned forward.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Not you so be quiet"

"You ass!" She slammed a hand on the table. Despite his anger, Naruto burst into laughter, which he stopped when Sakura pinched his arm. Kanda didn't like that. In fact he didn't want anyone touching his angel.

"Naruto I have something to say to you"

"What?" He snapped. His anger was back.

"I'm very attracted to you and would like to spend time getting to know you" Kanda wasn't used to confessing to anyone. It felt strange. Sakura's mouth dropped open while Naruto started choking on his ramen.

"THAT'S WHY YOU REJECTED ME!" Sakura squealed getting the attention of several priests in the midst of a discussion. Naruto downed the rest of his water.

"But seriously there's no way you can date Naruto. Sasuke would kill you and then revive you from the dead to kill you again"

"Sasuke?" Was he Naruto's boyfriend? Didn't matter he'd have him anyway.

"He's practically Naruto's brother. He's super over protective"

"Sakura stop" The quiet boy finally said. His blue eyes studied Kanda then sighed. "I don't want to get to know you. You're a fucking asshole. You're obviously arrogant, kinda creepy because you carry that sword everywhere and just a flat out jerk. I guess I'm supposed to be jumping around in total happiness because the local ice prince wants to speak to this lowly commoner. Well I'm not. This isn't some fucking fairy tale where I swoon and do whatever you say. So get the fuck out of here before I kick your ass and get myself in serious trouble" He practically growled. Kanda's eyes widened. He had fallen far lower than he'd thought from the little altercation earlier but instead of feeling defeated, he felt the opposite. Kanda found himself liking Naruto's angry side.

"If I'm the prince then you're the princess, not some 'commoner' and I'll do whatever I have to in order to win your love" Kanda said. He didn't miss the blush creeping along his angel's cheeks.

"Ha! When pigs fly and go to hell after it freezes over " Naruto want back to devouring his ramen. Sakura gave him a wink. He had no plan but he'd do whatever it took to get the blond boy's love.

"We leave tonight"  
>"This is crazy. We're going to that village again because of a weird symbol?" Daisya said incredulously. Kanda knew he'd complain but in the end he'd go. He always did.<p>

"It's the Templar's symbol. They haven't been seen in hundreds of years. Why would it casually be on any building?"

"Maybe it's a new company. They wanted to make the image their own"

"With no advertisement so everyone knows who it is?"

"Why is this so interesting?"

"Did you tune out the whole conversation?" Marie grumbled. "Komui admitted the Templars still exist. Perhaps this village is tied to them"

"I listened. I didn't miss the warning Kanda mentioned either. They're supposed to be secret. We have enough to worry about with the Earl" An uncomfortable silence fell on them. They were all tired of hearing about the Earl. The Black Order was constantly trying to stop him. He'd caused the deaths of many of their people. There had just been a funeral for an Exorcist last week. It was one reason why Kanda had tried so hard not to become attached to anyone. "Okay maybe this would be a nice change of pace" Daisya finally admitted.

"Good. I want to leave in an hour. I've told Komui we're investigating Akuma in a village not too far from this one which won't be a complete lie"

"Fine. I want to go on record for saying this is a bad idea"

"**W**hat an annoying prick, calling me the princess. Who does he think he is?" A peeved Naruto said to no one in particular. After dinner he'd been so pissed he decided to leave the building altogether. So now he trudged through the quiet town with nothing but his thoughts for company. He almost called Sasuke but his friend would get on the first flight out of Japan just to kick Kanda's ass. That would probably get him more time away from home and it was only the first day. He continued wondering around aimlessly until he came to the forest. The only light out was the moon and it gave the forest an eerie feeling. Naruto had to decided to return to the Black Order when he heard what sounded like a hiss from behind one of the trees. He tried seeing into the darkness but it blanketed the area like a, well blanket. Suddenly a scaly arm grabbed him.

"FUCK!" Naruto shouted, trying to break away. That's when he saw the red eyes. The last thing he felt were teeth biting into him as he blacked out.


	3. Kissed

_Narrator's Note - I hope all of you are able to keep up with the story so far. My tale gets better as it goes. Dragons, dragons, dragons. Every good fairy tale needs a dragon. Well this one at least. I have such strange ramblings. Back to the story..._**  
><strong>

**H**is head hurt. His legs hurt. His arms hurt. In fact his whole body hurt but his right arm felt like it was on fire. Naruto was in and out of sleep. Sometimes he thought he heard a woman talking to him. His dreams were no better. Fire covered everything and the red-eyed creature that attacked him kept making sounds like it was trying to talk to him but Naruto couldn't understand what it said. The fire, everything seemed to be connected to it. From the strange dreams to the pain that felt like fire running through him. Smoke filled his nose even while he slept. Just when he didn't think he could take anymore he finally began to understand what the creature was saying

"Wake up Naruto, you are one of us now," It said over and over.

"Leave me alone!" He managed to scream after the sixth time. Naruto's eyes opened suddenly to see a worried Tsunade hovering over him.

"Shhh…relax Naruto" The older woman said, taking him in her arms like she used to do when he'd been younger. She felt him stiffen then gradually relax. "Sakura get me a towel." Sakura had been waiting anxiously by along with Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda. She quickly got the wet cloth, squeezed it out and handed it to Tsunade.

"Is he okay?" Lenalee asked quietly.

"His fever has gone away" Tsunade answered as she eased her grandson back down and placed dabbed at his forehead with the towel.

"What about his arm?" Kanda stepped closer to the bed. She held it up but saw nothing.

"Are you sure it was a bite?" Lavi rested an arm on his friend's shoulder who was too concerned about Naruto to do anything about it.

"Yes. His right arm had teeth marks. How could it have healed so fast?"

"Teeth marks?" Naruto asked groggily. "What happened?"

"You went out last night but when you didn't return I started looking for you, with help" Tsunade glanced at the teens gathered around. "Kanda and Daisya found you near the edge of town, close to the forest. They said your arm had been bitten. Only when they returned with you, your arm had started healing. The marks are gone now"

"My arm" He tried lifting it but the pain was too much. Sensing his pain, Tsunade quickly rose to her feet.

"I'll get you some medicine"

"I'm coming too," Sakura said quickly. It had always been her dream to be a nurse or doctor and who better to learn from than Tsunade who owned her own clinic.

"The infirmary was moved. I'll show you were it is now" Lenalee added. Tsunade placed a hand on Naruto's forehead.  
>"Don't ever scare me like that again. Do you understand me?"<p>

"Yes Granny" Despite his pain, he managed a smile. She sighed then left with the girls. Lavi sat in the open window while Kanda stood thoughtfully very briefly before turning to go.

"Yu…thanks for finding me" Naruto called to him. He realized the older boy was dressed in the Exorcist uniform, long coat included and his sword attached to his side. Was he going somewhere?

"You're welcome"

"Where are you going?"

"Why do you care?" Kanda raised an eyebrow. Naruto's eyes widened. He didn't care. At least he wanted to believe that.

"I don't"

"Good. See you when I get back…Princess" Kanda gave the briefest smile, as Naruto slowly comprehended what he just said. By the time the blond boy thought to swear at him he was already gone. Lavi laughed from his seat.

"DO NOT, and I mean DO NOT, tell anyone he calls me that!"

"Promise" He said. Naruto didn't catch the crossed fingers. After imagining all the ways he could kill Kanda, he finally settled against the pillows. Lavi was talking about something but Naruto wasn't listening. He felt different. He could hear things he shouldn't be able to. For instance, he heard footsteps several floors below them. The walls weren't paper thin, that shouldn't have been possible. His sense of smell had increased. He could tell where Lavi had been just by his scent. His eyesight was also better. He could see a bee, at least a mile away, outside his window.

"What's wrong with me?" He mumbled. More serious than the enhanced senses was the strong desire to fly. Naruto knew he couldn't and yet he still wanted to. As if in a trance he got out of bed to get near the window. Lavi, still babbling and thinking Naruto only wanted to look outside, moved. Before he could be stopped, Naruto tried to jump out.

"WHOA!" Lavi grabbed his foot just in time. The wind hitting his face seemed to bring Naruto back to himself.

"What's going on?" He heard Sakura scream. Hands helped pull him back inside.

"He just jumped! I thought he wanted to see out the window" Lavi was explaining.

"Naruto what in the world possessed you to do that?" Tsunade asked. He knew the answer would sound silly as he looked at each of their stunned faces but he'd never been a good liar so he might as well tell them the truth, no matter how crazy it made him seem.

"Would you believe me if I said I just wanted to fly?"

They thought he was crazy. Naruto knew it by the way they looked at him. Tsunade made him stay in his room while she took samples of his blood, checked his heart rate, monitored his breathing, etc. They didn't take what he said seriously but he could tell by how they watched him that they thought something was off. Well not Sakura. She spent the next few days in his room and listening to his explanation of what happened. Naruto never bothered telling his grandmother about the creature with the red eyes or the dreams of fire but he told Sakura everything. She could be quite helpful when she wanted to. Sakura would also take over the monitoring when Tsunade needed her too. By the third day Naruto tired of being in his room so much, decided to get dressed. After taking a shower and throwing on some pants and his favorite shirt, with the giant toad on it, he decided to go back into town to see if he missed anything. There was no way Tsunade would let him go alone so Sakura volunteered to go with him. Soon the pair were walking under a cloudless sky. Naruto enjoyed the fresh air all the more since his enhanced senses made it more interesting. He could hear conversations behind closed doors and windows. He smelled the rabbit before he could see it. He could read signs, normally too far for any normal person to read. Sakura found it all amusing and tried throwing different things at him.

"What's that lady telling her daughter?" Sakura pointed to the pair several stores away. The woman was whispering in her little girl's ear. Naruto paused to listen then grinned broadly.

"Lucky for you she's speaking English. She told her daughter if she's good she'd buy chocolate for desert"

"What's that book say?" She directed him to a young man reading on a bench some distance away.

"_The Hunger Games_"

"Where's this old guy been?" Sakura whispered as they passed an older gentleman watering his flowers. Naruto took a quick sniff.

"He smells like earth. Probably out planting stuff or working in a garden"

"Amazing Naruto! And you don't even want to tell Sasuke about this?"

"No, at least not until I figure out what's going on" They had arrived at the spot Naruto had seen the red eyes.

"This is it huh?" Sakura walked closer, peeking behind trees and bushes. "I wonder what you saw"

"You and me both. More importantly what did it mean I'm one of them? It's really frustrating"

"You are the boy who saved me," A woman's voice said. Both teens turned sharply to see the woman Naruto had protected that day at the café. She was smaller than he remembered, with dark hair and slightly disturbing green eyes. "I'm Caterina, you may call me Cat."

"Ummm, Naruto" He held his hand out. She shook it. "That's Sakura" He gestured to his friend who said nothing.

"Please, allow me to treat you. My home isn't far from here" Cat gestured for them to follow her. Her house was only a five minute walk from where they were. Inside she had them sit as she prepared a tray of snacks. Sakura took the opportunity to look around the small living room.

"Don't you think this is weird? She has no personal stuff really. It's just bare necessities. A couch, coffee table and rug. She doesn't even have photos of any family or at least a pet," Sakura whispered. Naruto shrugged.

"She's probably new here." He didn't get the chance to add more because Cat returned with cookies, plates and drinks. After everything was passed out, Cat studied Naruto while nibbling on a cookie.

"You have a good heart. I can tell"

"Thanks" He wasn't sure about what to do or say. "So how's your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah. The guy who tried to shoot you and got his hand cut off instead" Sakura answered, crossing her arms. There was something about Cat that made her fill uneasy.

"He wasn't my boyfriend"

"Well is he okay? It looked like he lost a lot of blood"

"He's fine. His hand grew back"

"Hands don't grow back" Naruto and Sakura said at the same time. Cat stared at them as if she didn't understand.

"Of course they don't"

"Look at the time" He pretended to glance at a watch he didn't have. "Time to go. I'm sure my grandma will be worried." The two couldn't get to the door fast enough. "Thanks for the cookies" Naruto said opening the door.

"You dream of fire because you're one of us" Cat told him from her seat. He froze. How would she have known about his dreams? Sakura tugged on his arm, not hearing what the woman said.

"What do you know about my dreams?"

"Plenty. Old One has been trying to reach you and yet you still fight it. He marked you as ours. When you feel the change occurring come see me again Naruto"

"What change? What do you mean?" He asked. She didn't say anything else. Instead Cat continued to eat her cookie as if he wasn't there. Naruto allowed Sakura to pull him away. Together they headed back to the HQ with Naruto wondering what was going to happen to him.

**T**hey arrived in the village under the cover of darkness. Kanda led them to the inn. 3 Dragons it was called. It was the oldest building in the village and easy to spot despite the missing Templar symbol they'd seen before. A woman worked the front counter. After they signed in, she led them to their rooms. She explained they'd have to share one since the village was crowded with people who'd come to trade at the local market. She brought futons in for them, told them what time breakfast was served and left. Kanda had been uneasy the whole way down. He hadn't wanted to leave Naruto. His angel had been unconscious with what looked like a bad bite on his arm. Yet the bite healed completely and he woke up so Kanda decided to just go on their mission and try to return as soon as possible. That night as he tried to sleep Kanda thought he heard voices outside his door but when he went to the door to place an ear, he heard nothing. He got no sleep the rest of the night either, which made him unusually grumpy in the morning.

"We should mingle with the locals without these" Daisya was saying as he tugged on his Exorcist cloak. "They'll clam up as soon as they see this. It makes us intimidating."

"Good point. Luckily we brought other clothes," Marie said.

"Should we split up or go out together?"

"Split. We'll cover more ground and it may be easier to find out what we need to know"

"I say together. That way if we go to the same place maybe one of us will spot something the other missed. You agree Kanda?"

"Che"

"He's in a mood" Daisya rolled his eyes. "Let's just do what you said Marie. No way in hell I wanna be near him today."

"Neither do I. We'll see you downstairs around dinner" Marie and Daisya knew their friend well. It'd be better to avoid Kanda while he remained irritable. Once gone, Kanda threw on his clothes and decided to leave his sword. He didn't want to but he highly doubted anyone would talk to a guy carrying around a weapon. He needed to blend in. Outside the inn he stretched and tried to decide where he wanted to go. Finally he made for the small park near the center of the village. Finding a bench, he sat down and closed his eyes. It was very peaceful. He heard children playing, vendors selling their wares, dogs running around and even a few birds nearby. Kanda liked the peace and it helped calm him down, allowing him to think about how to gather information. He doubted he could outright ask the innkeeper about the Templars. She'd probably deny knowing anything and then pass the word around that Exorcists were in town snooping. That was the last thing he needed. He briefly thought about visiting the local library but he thought there'd be no way it would have any books on what he needed. Yet he wasn't left with any other good options. He sighed in annoyance.

"My, my, my. Are you having a bad day already? It just started" A quiet voice said from beside him. Kanda's eyes snapped open to see an older man sitting beside him. When had the man sat down? He would've felt that for sure.

"Such a lovely day" He stroked his snow, white beard as he threw bits of bread from his bag for the birds. "I know every person in this village but I don't think I've ever seen you around."

"Just passing through" Kanda replied, hoping the old man would leave him alone.

"Aren't we all? Each of us is simply passing through life, making stops along the way"

"That's one way to look at it"

"You disagree?" He asked. Kanda shrugged. The old man chuckled. "I'm guessing back home you're not easy to get along with. I knew someone like you once. He built a wall around himself to keep others out. I persisted in our 'friendship', for lack of a better word. In the end a powerful force broke his wall"

"What was it?" Kanda had tried not listening but he was intrigued.

"Love did my boy. He fell in love. It can change a man, for better or worse. Judging by your expression I'd say you have fallen in love yourself."

"Yes"

"A great thing isn't it?"

"Not for me. He dislikes me at the moment"

"Give him time. I'm sure he'll come around. Don't give up though. Be persistent." The old man tossed more bread out as Kanda pondered his words. "I am curious as to why Exorcists are in my village. There have been no reports of Akuma that I'm aware of."

"How did you-"

"I saw the three of you last night. Be honest, why are you really here?" He locked eyes with Kanda who almost lied. It wasn't any of his business. Another part of him said the man might be helpful so he told him of the Templars and the inn. When he finished, the man stared at the birds. Kanda wondered if he said too much.

"Why do you need to know about them?"

"I don't but I wonder why everything is such a secret. If there was another order, why aren't they helping against the Earl? Why hide in the shadows?"

"You know nothing"

"Which is why I'm here"

"Allow me to think on this. I'll see you tonight" He shuffled away without another word leaving behind a very confused Kanda.

Later on he visited the library. There were no books on the Templars but he did find a couple on Exorcists. They were old, dusty things that looked like no one had read them in years. He passed time by skimming through them. At a table with both books was where Daisya found him several hours later. Kanda had only meant to peruse. Instead he became engrossed in the old stories of how Exorcists came to be.

"Guess we had the same idea" Daisya studied one book. "Why are you reading stories about us? We probably know everything in that book"

"Not this. Did you know Innocence is the power left from the first dragon, who in turn was created by God? The first dragon decided to give his power to compatible humans to protect themselves from the growing evil around them."

"No way"

"It's interesting Daisya. I've never heard anything like this before. It also said Exorcists were never meant to handle the burden of fighting the Earl alone yet it doesn't say who was supposed to help us"

"Well I'm more rooted here in reality. I've mingled with plenty of people. That farmer's market was great. The rumor around town for years has been Templars founded this village when they were escaping persecution though no one admitted knowing anything about the Templar symbol at the inn and don't worry. I never came outright and asked about it. I waited to see if they'd say anything at all about the inn. Nothing"

"Where's Marie?"

"He went to walk around the farms. What should we do now?"

"Read" Kanda handed him the other book. Not that it mattered. In a matter of minutes Daisya had fallen asleep on the table with drool coming out his mouth. Kanda left him alone. Doing research in books was not one of his friends' stronger points. The sun had begun to dip in the sky when he finished. He grabbed the second to read through the night. After signing it out with the librarian he returned to his table to kick the chair from under Daisya. The librarian frowned at him but said nothing. Daisya on the other hand sat up with a start, looking for whoever had woken him.

"Let's get something to eat" Kanda said as he walked away.

"That was incredibly rude. All you had to do was give me a shake or something"

"Have I ever done that?" He asked. Daisya thought for a moment then shook his head.

"No, guess you're right but it was still rude" The smaller boy grumbled. They made it outside. It had cooled down considerably. Kanda headed off in the direction of the inn when he saw the old man from earlier standing not too far away.

"You want to talk?" Kanda asked as the pair approached him. The man glanced at Daisya who got the hint.  
>"I'll go look for Marie," He continued down the road while Kanda waited for the man to speak.<p>

"I was surprised when you told me about your interest in the Templars. I would think Exorcists would be too busy to even consider us"

"Sometimes it's nice to have other things to think about besides when I might die. And you said 'us'. What do you mean by that?"

"Look young man. I understand your curiosity but you must realize if we wanted to be known then why would we work so hard to make sure our existence remains hidden? You have nothing to gain but everything to lose"  
>"If that's all you wanted to say then thanks for wasting my time" Kanda curtly said. The man sighed.<p>

"Tell me about your love"

"What?"

"You heard me" He clasped his hands behind his back and began walking. "You're upset. Talking about your love may calm you down." Kanda wanted to cut the man's head off but since he left his sword there was no way to accomplish it. He decided to humor the old man.

"He has beautiful, blue eyes and blond hair. I usually hate people with bubbly personalities but I don't find his annoying. He also has some thing for protecting people"

"What's his name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki" Kanda's mind drifted off to his angel. He wondered if he was okay.

"N-Naruto? Are you sure?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Return to him! You must watch over him. If the Old One has reached him, he'll need all the support he can get"  
>"I don't understand. What's the big deal?"<p>

"Your Naruto is a dragon! I've said too much. He's at the Exorcists HQ then if you've met him…I need to inform the others…" Before Kanda could question him further, the old man darted off faster than Kanda would have thought possible for someone his age. It was definitely a strange encounter and what had he meant by Naruto being a dragon? He couldn't write off the existence of dragons after reading that book earlier.

"This is all I needed" Kanda mumbled as he raced to the inn.

**N**aruto wanted to fly more than anything. It's all he thought about since being bitten. He found himself dreaming about it in the morning, at breakfast, during the few classes he and Sakura took, at lunch, in the library, free time, dinner and when he went to his room for the night. He could usually mask it but Tsunade had caught him day dreaming more than once. He tried to find Cat's house again but he could never remember where it was. He'd end up standing there in confusion. Sakura suggested he was coming down with a cold despite the warm weather. Naruto even found himself slightly missing Kanda. The Exorcist had only been gone for a few days but to Naruto it seemed longer. In the short amount of time he'd spent with the boy, he'd felt safe. Now at night he dreamed of fire and during the day he dreamed of flying. He felt like he was losing his mind.

"No, I'm not doing any drugs" Naruto rolled his eyes. He was talking to his dad and had managed to keep what was going on a secret. The last thing he needed was to worry him.

"Are you talking to strangers?"

"I'm not five anymore Dad"

"I know, I know. I forget at times"

"Would you ever put a GPS tracking device on me?"

"Of course not but that doesn't sound like a bad idea"  
>"Ugh. I'm hanging up"<p>

"Naruto are you sure everything is okay?" He asked. Naruto glanced at his grandma who was writing notes while she studied a blood sample.

"Everything's great Dad. Bye" Naruto ended the call before he could be asked more questions. "Anything Granny?"

"For now your blood is fine. I don't see anything unusual. I'm going to run more tests to be safe. Go get a snack." She said dismissing him. Naruto didn't have to be told twice. He headed to the cafeteria to get ramen. In his pocket he touched the cross. It had been on his nightstand when he'd returned from the bathrooms last night. No one had seen anyone enter his room nor had anyone heard of a man named 'Dray' who had taken the cross. Naruto spotted Lavi at a table and joined him after getting his food.

"Heard you're leaving tonight"

"Yeah. Finders think they found Innocence in France so that's where I'm headed with Lenalee"

"Wish I could go"

"No you don't. It's dangerous. You could get killed"

"You do it all the time" Naruto frowned between bites.

"And I could get killed too. Our job is to protect everyone"

"Still I want to help"

"You're a good person Naruto" Lavi smiled and leaned over to ruffle his hair. It was another thing that bothered Naruto. He wanted desperately to help his new friends but he couldn't. He hated knowing each time they left it was to protect everyone. "I know how you can help" Lavi sensed his down mood. "My window keeps creaking and I can't figure out why. Maybe you can fix it while I'm gone."

"Sure" Naruto agreed. It wasn't much but if it made Lavi sleep better he'd do it. They finished the rest of their meal talking about Sakura's boyfriend prospects, which weren't looking good, their favorite foods and why the sky was blue. All of this kept Naruto from thinking about flying but when he was alone walking down the hall, the feeling hit him even stronger than before. He spotted a window nearby. After a pair of Exorcists continued down the hall, he climbed out. Breathing in the air he almost felt relaxed. He needed to get higher. So Naruto climbed. It wasn't too hard since the building had plenty of spots for his feet to fit into. He managed to get to the edge of the roof.

"This is amazing" He said, carefully standing. Part of him knew he'd hit the ground and die. The other part didn't care. He wanted to fly. Naruto took one step off and found himself falling fast. No screams left his mouth. Halfway down his senses came to and he tried grabbing parts of the building to stop his body. He grabbed an old brick sticking out but his fingers slipped off and he continued his fall. Naruto closed his eyes, preparing for impact. He wished he'd told his father he loved him at least. Suddenly he felt something catch his body. He tumbled for a bit. When he came to a stop, he cracked open an eye to see Kanda below him.

"AWESOME CATCH!" Daisya shouted. Naruto glanced up at the HQ to see how far he'd fallen.

"I must've been out of my fucking mind" He looked back down at Kanda. The older boy must have caught him with the momentum from the fall causing the two to tumble after Kanda had him. "Thanks again for saving me." Naruto said scratching his head sheepishly.

"I'd ask what you were doing but I don't think I'd like the answer" Kanda told him.

"You know I still think you're a-" His words were cut off as Kanda leaned up to kiss him. Naruto felt heat rushing to his cheeks as he timidly kissed Kanda in return but then he realized people were watching, well really only Daisya, and he pushed away. "What the hell is your problem? This is sexual harassment!" Naruto's face couldn't get any redder.

"Next time you want to kill yourself make sure I'm not around" Kanda said."Princess"

"You jackass! And I wasn't trying to kill myself!" Was all Naruto could muster as the older boy walked away. Daisya was grinning ear to ear.

"He was like a ninja. He saw you jump and ran across the rooftops to get to you faster. He jumped and caught you mid air. So awesome and is it me or was Naruto kissing back? Guess you don't hate Kanda as much as you want everyone to believe"

"Shut the hell up!" Naruto snapped. Well at least the kiss took care of the flying problem. All Naruto could think about now was Kanda kissing him.


	4. Attempt

_Narrator's Note- Our hero is going through some changes. I wonder if he'll be okay...  
><em>

**K**anda couldn't believe he'd done it. It was like something came over him. He and Daisya had spotted Naruto about to jump. He thought he wouldn't get to him in time but he did. Then in his joy that Naruto was still alive, he had kissed him, not that he was complaining. It was also a good sign that his angel had been kissing back before he pushed away. Kanda needed to know what was going on with the boy. Why had he jumped? He claimed he wasn't trying to kill himself but why else would someone leap from a building that tall? He spotted Sakura near the chapel, talking with her latest prey. She kept giggling and twirling her hair. Apparently the guy didn't mind it. Kanda stuffed his hands into his pockets as he approached them.

"Leave" He said to the guy who frowned and started to protest when Sakura intervened.

"It's okay. I'll see you around" Her voice was abnormally sweet. Kanda almost threw up. After he was gone, Kanda didn't waste time.

"Is something wrong with Naruto?"

"No" She answered too quickly. He narrowed his eyes. "Why? What happened?"

"He jumped off the building"  
>"Are you sure?"<p>

"Yes because I caught him"

"Crap. This isn't good"

"Sakura what's going on?" Kanda took a step closer. She froze. He could tell she was struggling with if she should say anything. Finally she sighed.

"After you left that day Naruto woke, he tried jumping out the window in his room. Lavi caught him. He told us he was trying to fucking fly! To fly!" She said loudly then looked around to make sure no one was listening. "I'll be honest, I thought suicide at first but then I thought more about it. Don't people who commit suicide get upset if you save them? And before Naruto never showed any signs he was considering it. He's not the type of person" Sakura then proceeded to tell Kanda about Cat, Naruto's dreams and his enhanced senses. She knew her friend would be upset if he found out but who else could they get advice from? He refused to talk to his grandmother or father and Sasuke was out of the question. She felt Kanda seemed to genuinely care for Naruto so maybe he could help them. When she finished, Kanda closed his eyes to consider all she'd said. Then he shared with her what he discovered on his recent mission and how the old man had called Naruto a dragon.

"Dragons don't exist" Sakura told him.

"Supposedly neither do Templars"

"Do you think all this is connected?"

"I'm not for sure. I need to do more research"  
>"What about Naruto? I told you about his senses since being bitten"<br>"Just watch him closely," He said.

"SAKURA!" They both turned to see the boy they had been discussing running over. He came to a complete stop when he noticed Kanda.

"What are you guys doing?" Naruto asked, looking from one to the other. Kanda didn't answer. He needed to find Marie and Daisya.

"Naruto if you ever need anything, come find me," The dark haired boy told him. Naruto frowned.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Do I need to say it slower? I thought it was self explanatory"

"You're a jackass, you know that? Like I'd need anything from you" Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm and ran off with her. He had moved so fast, something fell out of his hoodie pocket. Kanda grabbed it from the floor and realized it was Naruto's cell phone. He pressed a button and it lit up. The background wallpaper was a picture f Naruto with an arm around two boys who looked so much alike they had to be brothers. Kanda put the phone in his own pocket and made a mental note to return it later. Right now he had more important matters to attend to.

"**W**hy so mean Naruto?" Sakura asked as they rushed down the hall. Naruto looked to make sure no one was around.

"He kissed me!"

"WHAT?"

"Shhhhhh!"

"When did this happen?" She asked lowering her voice.

"I tried jumping again. He caught me. In the moment he kissed me and…I kissed him back." He slumped against the wall. Sakura clapped happily.

"This is great! Well not the jump itself but you know what I mean. Do you really hate him that much?"

"No and that's what scares me" He said, rubbing an arm. Sakura knew Naruto had been in a few relationships before. In fact he had dated one girl in particular for some time before she broke up with him and in the process broke his heart. She knew this past failed relationship haunted his newer ones, especially since he couldn't keep a girlfriend longer than a few weeks. For all the stuff people said about Sasuke dating around, Naruto was just as bad only no one mentioned it because he was such a genuinely nice person where as Sasuke was not by any means. Maybe dating a boy instead of a girl would cure Naruto of this problem, that's what Sakura hoped anyway.

"If you're not comfortable talking about your feelings toward Kanda yet then lets talk about this jump. What the hell got into you?"

"I don't know. All of a sudden I wanted to fly again"  
>"This could kill you one day"<p>

"I know" Naruto hit his head against the wall in frustration. "Believe me, I don't want to do it but something in me drives me outside"

"We'll figure this out okay?" Sakura took his hand. "Now let's go to Lenalee's room. She said I could borrow her nail polish."

"**W**hat is going on?" Tsunade mumbled as she peered through the microscope. She had been running tests on Naruto's blood all day. Everyone said she should take a break but she needed to make sure her grandson was fine. She was worried about him.

"Granny! I brought back treats from that bakery you like" Komui said, walking in. He had a box filled with pastries. Tsunade beckoned him over. After finding a spot for the box, which was almost impossible with all the clutter, he stepped over to the microscope. Before he could even ask what she could see, she moved and allowed him to look for himself.

"I don't see anything," He said several minutes later.

"Keep looking" Tsunade ordered as she began to pace. Finally she heard Komui gasp. "This is amazing, his cells are changing but it happens so fast you almost miss it."

"They're changing its body for two seconds, if that, then returning to normal. Being tired and sleep deprived I missed it."

"What do you think this means? Complete cellular restructuring. I don't understand why the cells return to normal."

"I don't either. I need to check on some things, make a few calls. Komui, make the coffee. I'm not getting sleep today either."

**N**aruto had been studying notes from his class when he gave up trying to concentrate. All he could think about was Kanda. To fix this problem he decided to go across the hall to Lavi's room. He grabbed the key Lavi left him then walked over. Naruto had seen messy rooms in his life but this had to be the worse. Clothes were strewn everywhere. Books sat precariously on the windowsill. The bed was covered with old snack wrappers and a pizza box. It smelled like old shoes. He scrunched his nose as he backed out. Naruto managed to get a Finder to show him where cleaning supplies were kept. Now armed, he returned to the room to start cleaning. He tossed all the trash way, put the dirty clothes in a pile and put away the clean ones, he placed the books on the shelf, made the bed and carried all the dirty laundry to the laundry room on their floor. After he managed to stuff everything in the washer he headed back while rubbing the cross in his pocket. He paused in the doorway, admiring his work. It even smelled better. Naruto had been so engrossed in his work that he completely forgot why he had come into Lavi's room in the first place. The wind rattling the window reminded him. It gave off an annoying creaking sound. Fifteen more minutes were spent trying to fix it. Naruto had been a bit of a handyman back home because his dad wasn't the type to do it. His mom used to before she died but Naruto had taken her place after the plane crash. He cooked, cleaned, fixed appliances, whatever needed to be done. Minato liked to think he took care of Naruto but it was more the other way around. When the work was finished, he slumped against the wall to relax for a few minutes. That's when he noticed his hand changing. He held it out to stare. The skin would change to what looked like golden scales and his fingers to claws. It was brief, maybe one minute at the most, then it returned to normal.

"What the fuck?" Naruto glanced at his other hand. It too did the same thing.

"Phone call" Kanda said, surprising him. He looked up in time to catch his phone. Both hands were normal now.

"How'd you get this?"

"You dropped it while you were trying to get away from me"

"I wasn't…" Naruto puffed out his cheeks in annoyance as he lifted the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Naruto?" A quiet voice said on the other end.

"Hinata!" He grinned.

"When that boy answered, I was scared. I thought something happened to you. I almost told Neji"

"Thanks for not. It would've caused a shitstorm of problems." Truthfully if you were smart, it was better to be afraid of Hinata. She was the leader of the Hyuga Yakuza clan. Her quiet demeanor fooled many but when the time called for it she could be deadly. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I just wanted to make sure you're fine. Kiba said he tried calling the other day"

"I was kinda sick" His eyes moved to Kanda who simply leaned in the doorway with arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Well I'm glad you're better. Call him later on. He won't stop bugging me and Neji about you. He's worried you're never coming home." Naruto caught her own worry. "You are coming home right?"

"This isn't permanent Hinata"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Okay," She sighed. "I gotta go. I think Hanabi set her stuffed animals on fire again. Bye Naruto"

"Talk to you later"

"Oh and tell Kanda to take his time," Hinata ended the call before Naruto got the chance to ask what she meant.

"Done?" Kanda asked.

"Hinata wanted me to tell you to take your time. What does that mean? How long were you talking to her before you brought me my phone?"

"It's none of your business," The older boy said walking away.

"Whoa! Are you serious? It was on MY phone! Of course it's my business" Naruto shouted, following him.  
>"If you eat candy in my room is it my candy?"<br>"Hell no"

"Well then…"

"Wait! That's not the same thing!" Naruto huffed. He trailed behind Kanda, wondering why he was even following him and if he even cared about the kiss. The thought crossed his mind that it probably meant nothing. Naruto was so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't realized Kanda had stopped until he ran into him. "Why'd you stop?"

"Why are you still with me?" Came the reply as he entered the library.

"I can go where I want!"

"Could it be you're attracted to me Princess?" Kanda asked while searching for the section he needed.

"Yeah right!" Naruto hissed. People were giving them odd looks. Naruto hurried to catch up. Kanda already had a book and was sitting on the floor against the bookshelf reading. "You really like to read," Naruto sat next to him. "What is it?"

"_The Iliad_"

"Really? I didn't like it as much as _The Odyssey_ but my favorite of all time is _War Of The Worlds_. I love science fiction and aliens. That book has both"

"I don't have a favorite. I do have those that I've read many times," Kanda said. "Do you like any of Charles Dickens works?"

"I've read a few of but his books are boring, at least to me" Naruto found himself relaxing. The boys spent the next hour or so discussing books. Naruto became drowsy in the calming atmosphere of the library and before he could stop, his head ended up on Kanda's shoulder. His eyes closed soon after.

Naruto had been the first to fall asleep and he was the first to wake. At first he didn't want to. He was snuggled against something warm and didn't want to get up. Then he remembered where he'd been and who he'd been with. His blue eyes shot open. Naruto realized he was laying next to Kanda. The older boy had the book from the library covering his face. Naruto wondered when they'd gotten to Kanda's room. He almost sprinted to the door but he hesitated. Naruto removed the book Kanda had been reading. Watching him sleep, he seemed peaceful but didn't everyone? Naruto touched a cheek.

"Yu" He whispered, half wanting to wake him and the other half not wanting to. Naruto hadn't had luck with any relationships since his ex had broken up with him. He'd been in a depression for most of that sophomore year. With many of the girls he dated after, he found it hard to believe the relationship would last and would end it before he could be hurt again. Yet here was this person, a guy no less, who wanted to win Naruto's love. He didn't understand it. The realization also hit that Naruto found himself attracted to Kanda, despite not wanting to.

"Maybe it would be okay this time," Naruto mumbled as he pushed a strand of hair out of Kanda's face.

"Kanda! Are you going to dinner?" Daisya yelled opening the door. Marie was right behind him. Surprise crossed their faces when they saw Naruto in bed with Kanda. For his part, Naruto was just as shocked to see them. A slow smile began to spread across Daisya's face. "Look what we walked in on."

"You walked in on nothing! Got it Daisya?" Naruto scrambled off the bed.

"I don't know. After what happened outside and now this…I'm beginning to think something is going on"

"What the hell will it take to keep your mouth closed?"

"Nothing or I'll cut it off," Kanda said. Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin.

"You're a fidgety guy, you know that?" Daisya laughed. Even Marie smiled. The group headed to dinner with Naruto being so immersed in his own thoughts he missed the glances Kanda gave him. Once everyone had their food, they sat at a table near the back with Daisya and Marie on one side and Naruto and Kanda on the other. Naruto wanted to thank Kanda for getting him out of the library while sleep but he didn't want to embarrass himself anymore so he simply ate his ramen. Marie was discussing where Lavi and Lenalee had gone when Sakura dropped her tray on the table. She held a hand to Naruto's forehead.

"What's that about?" Daisya asked.

"Our friend wanted me to make sure he's not still sick"

"Who? Kiba?" Naruto asked with a mouthful of noodles.

"No, Neji. He said his family could fly their doctor out if you need it" Sakura sat down. "Oh and your grandma was looking for you."

"Why?"

"Don't know. She was just asking if I'd seen you…though I should have told her to follow the gossip and go to the library. All the girls kept talking about you and Kanda being there"

"What?"

"Dude just admit it, you're attracted to him" Daisya prodded. Kanda acted as if he could care less as he ate his rice. "They were in bed together when me and Marie got to Kanda's room" He told Sakura.

"Really?"

"Yu say something" Naruto whined.

"What am I supposed to say?" He asked.

"Ugh I don't know" Naruto groaned and placed his head on the table.

"Ahhhh young love" Daisya said, grabbing the rest of Naruto's ramen.

"Naruto it's perfectly normal. After all you are a growing boy and growing boys-" Sakura started but Naruto jumped out of his seat.

"No way! Don't start! You guys are doing this on purpose. I'm leaving!" He stomped off but came back to slap Daisya's hand and take his ramen with him. Sakura, Daisya's and Marie's laughter followed him out the cafeteria.

"**W**hy do you tease him?" Kanda asked once his angel was gone.

"Because it's fun. I've never seen someone so obviously attracted to another person, deny it like that. What's the big deal?" Daisya asked.

"Well there is a backstory to Naruto's behavior." Sakura said clearing her throat. The three boys looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto dated a girl our first year in high school. Everything was great until beginning of our second year. She cheated on him then broke up with him. Naruto was heart broken because he'd fallen for her. Since then he hasn't been able to maintain any kind of relationship for very long. I think the last one lasted two weeks" She chewed her salad thoughtfully. "Naruto is afraid he'll fall in love again then get his heart broken like before which makes him very scared of Kanda." There was silence at the table for several minutes then Daisya spoke.

"How do you hurt a nice guy like him? I hope he told her off"

"Well not exactly. He was too upset to even go to school for a week but Sasuke and I talked to her. He won't hit a girl but I can. She was in the hospital for a month and I had to go to court."

"Jeeeezzz"

"Aren't the two of you here because of fighting?" Marie asked.

"Yep. We have to get our acts together. Naruto shouldn't be here. He only gets into fights because he's defending others. Take the one that landed us here. He heard this guy trying to force me to go with him and his friends. I could defend myself but Naruto heard it and rushed over. He took out all five by himself." Kanda had been listening to all this. It angered him that Naruto had been hurt. In fact it angered him so much that the glass he held cracked from the pressure he was placing on it. The sound stopped all conversation at the table. Kanda looked at his now bleeding hand disinterested.

"OMG Kanda!" Sakura hurriedly grabbed napkins to wrap his hand.

"I'll be fine. It's only a cut." He held them in place as he stood up. "Can you throw away my trash Marie? Thanks." Kanda left in a daze with his friends confused. He'd just stepped outside the cafeteria when Tsunade caught him.

"Kanda have you seen-" She stopped mid sentence when she caw the blood. "Let's go." She ordered, leading him to the infirmary. When the cut was cleaned and bandaged she sighed. Kanda stared out the window. He had been engrossed in the book from the library. The whole book was in Latin, which meant no one else had read it in some time. The priests were usually the only ones versed in the language. In it, he'd found interesting tales about dragons that maybe any other time he would've thought nothing of but no he wasn't sure. He needed to learn as much as could to help Naruto.  
>"Have you heard anything about dragons?" Kanda asked.<p>

"What do you mean? Besides that they exist only in books?"

"Never mind"

"You are a strange boy Kanda. Anyway I have work to do. If you see Naruto tell him to come see me. I've been looking for that brat all day." Tsunade began cleaning utensils in the room. Kanda smirked. Tsunade hadn't even asked how he got the cut. It was just like her, not to prod information out.

"Thanks for the help. I need a shower so I'll see you later" Kanda said.

"Dragons are just as dangerous as Templars, be careful" Tsunade warned. Kanda waved dismissively. Tsunade always knew more than what she let on.

**T**ired of being teased, Naruto had eaten his dinner in the lobby. He watched those coming and going. When he finished he dropped his bowl off and returned to his room to study. This time he was able to concentrate. Naruto spent the rest of the time texting Kiba and Choji, both of whom were talking to the other on the phone. In between texts he held the cross up to study it. Naruto wondered what it was for. That's when Sakura burst into his room. "You're still awake? I wanted to borrow your notes. I accidentally spilled water on mine." He pointed to his desk. She grabbed them. "Thank you. What's that?" She nodded towards the cross.

"The cross you mentioned before? I don't think you ever showed me. Can I hold it?"

"Sure" He tossed it to her. When she caught it, it began to glow.

"Is it supposed to do this?" Sakura was trying to keep her calm. Naruto shook his head in excitement. The cross glowed brighter and became longer at the same time. When the light died down, they were able to see the cross had become a sword.

"It looks like one of those medieval swords from Europe." Naruto touched it but pulled his hand away. It felt like fire. "Doesn't it burn?"

"No actually" Sakura swung it around. The blade in her hand felt natural, like it was supposed to be there.

"This is weird. What should we do? It's never done this before. I've let other people hold it but the cross only reacted to you"

"We should keep this secret for now" She answered. On cue the sword returned to the cross. "You hold on to it."

"Sakura what the fuck are we going to do? I'm going through weird changes and the thing I thought was a cross turns out to be a damn sword that changed when you wanted it to." He crossed his arms.

"Just…I don't know. We can talk tomorrow. This is just too weird." In a daze she left the room. Naruto stuffed the cross in his pocket. All of a sudden he felt the need to see Kanda. Maybe the older boy would be able to calm him down and he had told Naruto to come to him if he needed anything. Naruto rushed to Kanda's room. He banged on the door and when it opened he rushed right into what he wanted to say.

"Yu I'm really confused right now and I need advice…" Naruto's voice trailed off as he realized Kanda was standing in front of him with only a towel. His hair hung loose over a shoulder. Water dripped from it down his chest. Naruto's heart began beating faster than he would've thought possible.

"Naruto?" Kanda raised an eyebrow at the sudden silence.

"Huh?"

"What were you saying?"

"Ummm…that's a good question" He gave a sheepish grin. "You know I think I'm just gonna go back to my room. Good nigh-whoa!" Naruto felt Kanda grab his hand to tug him backwards. He tried pulling away.

"Stop" Kanda growled. "You said you needed advice. What's wrong?"  
>"Everything" Naruto mumbled, his forehead resting against Kanda's chest.<p>

"Let me help"

"You can't. I shouldn't have come here but I feel safe and calm with you. Does that sound stupid?"

"Not at all" Kanda wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer.

"I-I want to try with you. I'm scared though and I can't guarantee that this will work"

"I'm not in a rush Naruto"

"And I don't love you"

"That's fine too but you'll be mine completely before you leave here" Kanda rested his chin atop Naruto's hair. The blond relaxed. It would be nice to have someone else to confide in. His grandma would just tell his father and having another opinion on what to do would help. Sakura didn't always give the best advice.

"Can I kiss you?" Naruto asked. Kanda said nothing. Instead he tilted Naruto's head up slightly and gently kissed him. When they pulled apart Kanda was smiling. He placed Naruto's hand over his heart, which was beating just as fast as his own.

"We'll take our time" Kanda whispered, resting his forehead against Naruto's. The blond wondered if that had been what Hinata meant.


	5. Surprise

_Narrator's Note- A new love. Dragons. Templars. Two fathers? Our hero is in for a surprise as the plot thickens. _

**N**aruto had regrets the second he gave Kanda the go ahead to pursue something with him. What if Kanda was only toying with him? What if a few weeks down the road he decided he didn't like Naruto anymore? How could Kanda love him at first sight when even Naruto's ex had loved him yet broke his heart? All of these thoughts ran through his head. He was determined not to fall for Kanda. After their moment outside the older boy's room Naruto was pulled inside where Kanda proceeded to dress. The nervous blond looked everywhere but at him as he told of everything that had happened since being bitten and receiving the strange cross. He was surprised to find out Kanda knew some because of Sakura. With the rest, Kanda admitted he'd already started looking into dragons and would do whatever it took to help Naruto. Once dressed in pants and a top Naruto assumed to be his pajamas, Kanda reached for him again. This time he sat on the floor and pulled Naruto into his arms. They stayed that way until Naruto drifted off to sleep. He had no dreams of the creature with the red eyes that night.

And so the next week passed. Naruto didn't actively seek Kanda out but the older boy always managed to find him. They spent much of their time reading through the old books in the library. Naruto had been forced into Latin by his mother. She thought he needed to be well rounded. He couldn't read it as well as Kanda but it was good enough for the moment. Sakura, Daiysa and Marie assumed the two were dating now, no matter how many times Naruto objected to the term. When Lenalee and Lavi returned Daiysa filled them in. Now Naruto had to deal with the 'Awwww's and 'Aren't they the cutest couple?' It irritated him to no end. On top of that Sasuke suspected something was going on and would pester him about it every time they talked. It was enough stress but at least the strange transformations hadn't happened anymore. His hands remained the same. No more claws or scales and he hadn't had anymore flying incidents. It seemed Kanda had calmed him in more ways than one. He'd also taken on small things for Finders and Exorcists when they were away. Word had spread of how he not only fixed Lavi's window but also his room. Now people were paying him to do things while they were away. Combine that with his classes and researching dragons, Naruto became very busy. In his short amount of time at the HQ, life had settled into a nice routine except Kanda had gone on a solo mission that morning, promising to return as soon as possible. For his part, Naruto acted like he didn't care, which was far from the truth. Several hours after he'd gone, Naruto found himself in bed earlier than usual. He had felt sick during dinner so Sakura suggested he rest. Only now sharp pains were shooting through him. He ground his teeth together to keep from crying out. Carefully, Naruto pushed himself into a sitting position. That's when he noticed his hands changing again. As he tried to stand, his knees gave out. Sakura found him lying on the floor when she popped in.

"Naruto!" She helped him up but he tried scratching her with his claws. Claws? Her eyes widened. In fact Naruto was beginning to look different everywhere. His skin kept changing from scales to normal. His teeth elongated. The creepiest change to Sakura were his eyes. They looked reptilian.

"Cat…we need to find her." He managed to gasp out. She had told Naruto to come to her when the change began. Was this what she meant?

"You mean that strange woman?" Sakura asked. He gave a nod. "We've tried, remember? We can never find her place."

"Different this time Sak-" A cry of pain cut off his words. Sakura clenched her fists in determination. Naruto had helped her more times than she could count. She wouldn't fail him.  
>"I need something to cover you though," She immediately went looking for what she needed.<p>

"Naruto, Suman wanted to know if you could fix his radio while he's gone this week" Lenalee said walking in. She stopped dead when she saw her new friend. He growled at her. Sakura ran to the door, shutting and locking it.

"Sakura, what's going on?"

"Just help me please! I'll explain later. I have to get him to this lady."

"Does Granny Tsunade know? She's a doctor. She should be here"

"NO! No one can know. They'll freak out."  
>"Is…is this all from when he was bitten?"<p>

"Yes. Do you have anything I can cover him with?" Sakura asked. Lenalee thought for a moment. She was taking it better than Naruto thought she would. She'd probably seen stranger.

"I'll be right back," With that promise she quickly unlocked the door and dashed out the room. It felt like an eternity but was probably only five minutes. When she returned she carried an Exorcist cloak. She helped Naruto get his arms through. And pulled the hood over him. "It's Lavi's but he rarely wears them. Let's get him out of here. I hope you two know what you're doing." Lenalee poked her head out to make sure the coast was clear. The two girls lead Naruto out of the building. They got several looks but most assumed they were with a new Exorcist. Once outside and down the stairs is when the trouble started. Naruto pulled away from the two, growling and slashing. He wanted to stop but he couldn't control himself. He took off down the road with Sakura and Lenalee right behind him. However he didn't get far. He felt someone tackle him.

"Naruto please keep it together," Sakura whispered from on top, sounding genuinely scared. Hearing the fear in her voice brought Naruto back to his senses.

"I'm sorry Sakura," He said quietly. Once on his feet he hugged her. She returned it.

"You just really scared the shit out of me."

"Will you make it to this woman's house?" Lenalee asked, looking around. There weren't many people out since the day was abnormally cool and windy. She hoped no one had seen them.

"I can, I will" Naruto lead them, ignoring the aches going through his body. They found the house not long after.

"This is so weird. We searched and searched before yet couldn't find it" Sakura rubbed an arm.

"Who is she?" Lenalee asked while walking to the door. It opened before she could knock.

"I'm Caterina," She said stepping aside. "I'm glad to see you remembered my words. Get inside. Now." The group hurried in. Once the door shut, Cat gestured for Naruto to sit. "You will remain here until the transformation is complete."

"What transformation? And he can't stay here!" Sakura practically shrieked.

"I don't like that you brought an Exorcist but it can't be helped. The two of you will swear right now that you won't repeat a word of what you may see or hear, do you understand?"

"What am I supposed to tell his grandma?"

"I don't care. Lie" Cat snapped at her. Sakura crossed her arms in obvious anger.

"I swear that I won't say a word," Lenalee said. She elbowed Sakura for her to do the same.

"Fine. I swear I'll keep my mouth closed."

"Good. What do you need Naruto?" Cat asked.

"Water please" He answered. She nodded and hurried out.

"What's going on?" Lenalee whispered. "What did the bite do to you?"

"Not sure yet but my senses have become much better and I really want to fly for some reason."

"Does anyone know?"

"Yu."

"I would feel much better if we could tell Tsunade-san" Sakura said.

"What the hell could she do? She'd be just as baffled as anyone else" Naruto's breathing was becoming more labored. He stretched out on the couch and closed his eyes. "Oh and before I forget take this when you go." He held the small cross out for Sakura. She had just taken it when the sound of broken glass filled the room.

"Where did you get that?" Cat stood in the middle of water and glass with her eyes on the cross.

"I don't know. Just found it in my pocket when I got here" Naruto explained.  
>"This must mean…no…but why would he have chosen him"<p>

"Not me, her" He didn't understand her mumblings but he got that she thought he was supposed to use the cross. When it changed into the sword, Lenalee gasped. Cat's eyes widened.

"Now it makes sense." She ran out to get another glass of water, carefully avoiding the mess on the floor. Sakura swung the blade around for Lenalee while they waited. Cat returned and placed the new glass in Naruto's hand. While he sipped, she plopped down in a chair across the room. "I can't tell you everything right now, not until I talk with the Old One but what I can say is Naruto you are a dragon."

"A dragon?" Sakura snorted. The sword shrunk back to its original form. She pocketed it. "Isn't there a reasonable explanation for all of this?"

"I highly doubt it" Lenalee pulled the cloak down some on Naruto. He features kept changing from reptilian like to normal.

"His need to fly, the enhanced senses. He's changing." Cat stated matter of factly.

"So he's like a werewolf then?"

"No. The bite started the transformation but didn't turn him into one. Naruto was BORN a dragon." She kept her eyes on the boy. Lenalee had maneuvered them so his head rested in her lap. She soothingly ran her hand through his hair, trying to relax him. It seemed to work. Naruto felt his pain easing.  
>"No way. How could I be born a dragon? Let's say they do exist. Wouldn't my parents have to be dragons?" He asked.<p>

"One of them. In our kind males carry the trait. If a male mates with another dragon or human then he passes on the trait."

"You're saying Dad is a fucking dragon?" He laughed. "This is so crazy."

"Well both of them"

"Excuse me?"

"Both of your fathers Naruto"

"I only have one"

"No, you have two." She paused, taking in his shocked expression. "They never told you."

"Told me what? What the fuck are you talking about?" He sat up abruptly.

"That's what I want to know," Sakura added.

"It's not my place to say. However it's the reason why you're a dragon. Kushina Uzumaki never gave birth to you. Minato's family is the equivalent of royalty in our culture. Yes, he and Kushina were the best of friends but never more than that. The person he truly loved was the man you thought was your uncle, Cross Marian. He changed his name to separate from his family."

"NO WAY! Uncle Cross?" Naruto could hardly believe it. He used to see the man all the time when he'd been younger but then months would go by without even a postcard. Naruto recalled how his father always seemed nervous and irritable in those spaces. Finally when he turned twelve Cross took him aside and made him promise to always try his best and to take care of his parents. Naruto had thought nothing of it until the years went by and he never heard from his uncle again. Lenalee was also shocked but for another reason.

"Cross Marian is a general!"

"I can't reveal why he gained the position. Know what I'm saying is the truth. Marian loved Minato but it was a love that couldn't be made public. Minato's father disapproved of the relationship. Things really came to a head when he became pregnant. I see the looks on your faces. Dragon males aren't bound to the same laws as humans. Many years ago, our males developed the ability to carry offspring when the female population was low. It was a period when some believed our kind would die out. We didn't and now today there are those males, not all, who can carry offspring. Minato is one of them. I don't know exactly how it transpired. No one knows for sure except those directly involved but Minato married Kushina. Both were kept hidden during the pregnancy. When they were seen again, Kushina carried a little bundle of joy with her." Cat sighed. "I know Marian was crushed. Minato was his heart. He never spoke of why he gave in."

"Why wouldn't my grandpa accept him?" Naruto asked quietly as he stared up at the ceiling. Things he never gave a second thought to came rushing back such as all the times his 'uncle' watched his father with such love and devotion. Or the time Naruto had caught the two in an embrace that didn't seem innocent.

"Because Marian is an Exorcist. Dragons don't like them nor trust them. After the first dragon gave his power so it could eventually be used as the Innocence, hatred and anger built up. It has carried down over the years. It's been worse recently because of that Earl. Our people see what the first dragon did as a waste since the Exorcists seem to be on the losing side. The Innocence was never meant for him and most dragons feel Exorcists are at fault for allowing him to get any in the first place."

"We're trying!" It was Lenalee's turn to get upset. "Don't they see how we fight and die? I've lost friends!"

"I know." Cat said. "Living for thousands of years and being quite powerful can give you an air of superiority. Not to mention if the Earl should win, we would simply go to another planet. There are dragons who care, however."

"I remember asking Dad once where Uncle Cross was," Naruto said. Everyone's attention fell on him. "It was the first time I ever saw him cry. He hugged me and said 'You remind me of him so much'. It's funny cuz everybody used to say I was the spitting image of Dad yet I didn't have anything from Mom. They'd say I got everything from him but I didn't did I?" Naruto closed his eyes again. It was too much to take in. After his mother had died, he often found himself wishing he'd been more like her to give his dad something to remind him of her. It sounded stupid, he knew but he couldn't help the thought. "Granny's a dragon too right?"

"No. Tsunade is a human. She is probably part of the reason your grandfather disapproved of Minato and Marian's relationship. When he married her there was a firestorm of controversy, quite literally. Though dragons for centuries have mated with humans from time to time, there's never been one as our 'queen'. Your grandfather didn't want the same controversy and problems from his son mating with an Exorcist."

"This is a lot to take in"

"I realize that and this is probably the worse time you should've found out. Minato did not prepare you at all."

"How do you know all this?"

"I served your family for many years. The Old One sent me to watch over you while you were away. He did not think Tsunade would know how to handle you once you were bitten."

"But if Granny Tsunade is married to a dragon she should know all this" Sakura stated. Naruto shook his head.

"She left Grandpa Dan before I was born" He told her.

"Tsunade could not handle the pressure of her position. She and Dan still care very much for each other but she preferred living with humans."

"Naruto should rest Sakura" Lenalee said, getting up. Naruto wanted to protest but he felt drowsy.

"We may talk in the kitchen. Sleep young one. We won't be far," Cat promised as the three filed out. Sakura gave one last worried look to her friend before she left the room.

Naruto guessed he spent a day or two in the small house. He'd sleep fitfully, was constantly in pain and at least once had sneezed out fire. Cat kept vigil over him. She brought him food, tried to keep him cool since he always was too warm and made sure he drank plenty of liquids. There was more she wanted to tell him but he could barely sit still to listen. Sakura and Lenalee visited, not at the same time. The two had concocted a story for everyone. He had gotten tired of being at HQ and wanted time to himself. It was a flimsy story and only worked because Tsunade remained shut in the lab and Kanda was still gone. Cat took care of everything else. She provided Naruto with clothing, which consisted of simple cotton pants, shirt and sandals. There was also a large scarf that she gave him. She explained since most of the dragon population lived in the desert, the clothes needed to be light and the scarf protected the head from sand when in his human body. Naruto thought she acted as if he were going to see them soon. On the night of the third day at the house he stood in the bathroom staring at himself in the mirror. The scales covered his whole body now. The claws would come and go, as would the change in his eyes. He had just decided to get a snack when he heard noises outside. Going to the front he saw Cat muttering words in an unfamiliar language with her arms outstretched.

"Cat" He called. "Cat!" He said louder but she didn't answer. Naruto stepped to the window. Outside Sakura stood with her sword at the ready. What had to be at least twenty creatures surrounded her. He didn't know what else to call them. They were dark shadows shaped like men but with wings on their backs. Quite a few were growling and hissing at Sakura. One stood in the front, apparently the leader.

"Give him to us now" It said. The voice was soft yet commanding.

"NO! Do you not understand that word?" Sakura shouted.

"Look at you. You will die here and we'll take him anyway. Caterina's spells will do nothing," It laughed. It's friends laughed too. Naruto looked at Cat again. She was still chanting. Without warning one of the shadow creatures lunged at Sakura. She ducked and hacked its head off, watching as it dissolved into nothing. Hell broke loose after that. All the shadow creatures attacked. Naruto tried opening the door to help but couldn't. He tried the windows with the same result. Whatever Cat was doing was keeping him in the house. He banged on the windows in anger. Sakura held up well but there seemed to be an unlimited supply of the shadow creatures. She'd be overwhelmed soon. Just when he wanted to give up, he spotted one of the things kicked into a tree. Lenalee stood there with her boots glowing slightly. She went right after another. Lavi smashed several with his hammer. Naruto's face brightened briefly. There were still too many but his friends were making progress. In the midst of all this the leader stood laughing. It made Naruto angry. His friends were risking their lives for him and this idiot stood laughing at them. He returned to the door and punched very hard. At the same time Cat gasped and collapsed on the floor. Naruto would check on her later. He made one more punch.

"He comes to me! This is wonderful," The leader said.

"Naruto don't!" Lenalee shouted while trying to avoid a hit.

"Go back inside!" Lavi ordered.

"I don't like hiding" Naruto grinned. Then the most inhuman roar left his body. Fire flew out of his mouth at the leader and burned some of the minions who got in the way. "Leave!" He snarled.

"For now. For now little boy," The leader disappeared instantly along with the others. Naruto roared again but this time his whole body changed. Wings sprouted from his back. His legs and arms grew longer.

"Wow" Sakura and Lenalee said at the same time as they watched him grow larger.

"Someone pinch me," Lavi said with his mouth hanging open. When he finished growing, nothing was recognizable except his clear, blue eyes. He blew fire out of his nose and flew off into the night sky.

**T**sunade had stayed in the lab looking at Naruto's cells since she'd had such a hard time finding him. The cells at first would change then revert back. Now they were staying in the abnormal form for much longer. She didn't know what to think of it. Then she began remembering when Minato had been younger and his first transformation. "FUCK! How could I have forgotten?" She grabbed a lab coat and ran out of the room.

**K**anda returned from his mission exhausted and annoyed. Getting rid of the Akuma hadn't been a problem. He had even found Innocence there by accident. Of course it was the reason why the Akuma kept going to the town in the first place. All he wanted to do was take a shower and go to bed, well and see Naruto too. He took his cloak off as he walked and untied his hair. A couple of girls passing by giggled in excitement. He ignored them and continued to his room. He was surprised to see Naruto sitting cross legged on the bed with his head bowed.

"Naruto?"

"Yu" The blond's head snapped up. "How was your mission?"

"Fine" He shrugged, putting his sword down. "Destroyed the Akuma and found an Innocence. Are you feeling okay?" Kanda could tell Naruto was hiding something but he didn't say anything about it as he took his shoes off.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Naruto said a little too quickly. It was brief, he almost missed it but Kanda thought Naruto's eyes looked different. However when he blinked there was nothing abnormal.

"No throwing yourself off buildings or anymore crosses changing into swords?" The dark haired boy moved closer to the bed. Naruto seemed to wince at the word cross. Kanda made a note of it.

"Nope. Guess I don't need you anymore"

"Princess if you didn't need me then why are you here?" Kanda gently touched his angel's cheek. Naruto sighed and leaned into it. For some reason he kept smelling smoke. Had something burned? Kanda leaned to the younger boy's neck. "Have you been burning anything?" He whispered against Naruto's skin.

"Why the hell would I burn shit?" Came the answer. Another lie. Kanda licked his neck causing Naruto to shiver. He raised his mouth to the boy's ear.

"Your hair smells like it too"

"I think you're imagini-" The words were cut off as a gasp escaped Naruto's lips. Kanda had started nipping lightly on his ear.

"Are you lying to me?"

"Of course not Yu" Naruto responded. Kanda pulled away to stare into the boy's eyes. He knew Naruto was lying but he wouldn't push him. Instead he laid down, pulling his angel with him. Kanda rested his chin on Naruto's head and absentmindedly drew patterns on his back. It seemed to help him sleep. Kanda was on the verge of joining him when he heard what sounded like laughter come from outside the window. Untangling himself, he quietly stepped to the open window and looked out. Floating not too far below a strange, shadow creature with wings stared up at him.


	6. Papa

_Narrator's Note- ..._

"**I**'m so sorry Naruto. This was the last thing I expected to happen." Tsunade said. Naruto was outside meditating at Cat's house. She had taken it upon herself to train him in the culture and ways of dragons. Currently she wanted him to get control of breathing fire so she had him practice taking deep breaths while meditating. "I completely forgot about when this happened to Minato and a part of me never thought the Old One would allow you to be bitten away from your father. He knows that I'm not as familiar as I should be with first transformations."

"He's fine Tsunade. I knew he would be."

"You've been watching him since we arrived? Was that whole fight with your 'boyfriend' a set up?"

"Yes. Carlo wanted to see the true character of our King's grandson. He did and he was very satisfied."

"Despite his arm being cut?"

"It grew back" Cat shrugged. Naruto listened to them without saying anything. He had thought he'd had problems before but those were nothing compared to what he was going through at the moment. The inner dragon in him wanted to set fire to everything and he had trouble controlling the urges at times. Cat assured him it was only a phase and that he'd be fine soon. Naruto still hadn't told Kanda anything though he knew Kanda suspected something was going on yet he didn't push. Naruto found himself smiling at the thought of Kanda. He still refused to call the older boy his boyfriend but they were pretty much dating. The two would go everywhere together. Naruto didn't even care that his friends would tease him. It was the happiest he'd felt in some time. He hated that he had to lie to Kanda but it was the only way to get away from him for his visits to Cat's house. Sakura would come with him sometimes and other times she wouldn't. She had Kanda showing her how to use her sword the right way instead of blindly swinging it around. Tsunade was saying something to him but he hadn't been listening.

"Did you hear me brat?" She gripped his shoulder causing him to wince.

"Sorry Granny! Let go!"

"Are you thinking about Kanda again? Of course you are. It's nice to see you in love"

"I'm NOT in love"

"If you say so" Tsunade took a few steps back to study him while he rubbed his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Tsunade crossed her arms and tilted her head.

"Who were those shadow things from that night?" Naruto asked. He hadn't had a chance to ask before. Tsunade glanced at Cat who took over the explanation.

"Minions of Dray. He's a powerful dragon who believes humans should be wiped off this planet. There are rumors this Earl of the Millennium is actually a pet of his but there's been no proof. Dray wants you because you're a powerful dragon even if your power hasn't completely manifested itself."

"He's an idiot to try kidnapping him! He'd risk Dan's anger which is something he always tries to avoid" Tsunade commented. Cat nodded in agreement.

"He must have a plan. Everyone knows Dray isn't stupid. I wonder what would possess him to try that." Naruto wasn't listening anymore. Cat had mentioned Dray. That was the same guy who had looked over Naruto's cross. He was on the verge of mentioning it when Tsunade cut in.

"Grandpa Dan will want to see you."

"Really? I haven't seen him in months. Last time I talked to him he was in America"

"Well he's home now. When I found out about your transformation I called him. He should be here by next Monday." Naruto's ears perked up. His grandpa was goofy, strange at times and overall fun to be around though he always seemed to find a way to embarrass Minato. Thinking of his dad, Naruto decided to ask his grandma about him.

"I know about Dad and Uncle Cross," He stated. Tsunade visibly stiffened. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"No one thought you were ready. Dan even thought you never needed to know, especially seeing how none of us have seen Luca in a while"

"Luca?"

"Cross' real name, Luca Uzumaki. Your grandma Mito gave him an Italian name since he was born here."

"Did he even love me?" Naruto started playing with bits of grass.

"Yes" Tsunade said without hesitation causing him to look up again. "He loves you very much. It's why he left. He thought Minato and Kushina could give you a better life. He thought it'd be easier. You have no idea of how reviled Exorcists are amongst dragons. They blame them for everything. No one would take Minato seriously when he comes to rule if he were connected to one, even if it is another dragon. Minato loved him and still does but it's too late to change things."

"No it's not"

"It is. We don't know where Luca is and when he is around the HQ it's never for long. Naruto leave things as they are. Nothing good will come of it."

"But I have a right at least to confront him about this" He snapped without thinking. "Granny do you know different Dad is? When Uncle Cross stopped coming around he became more quiet and reserved. Then when Mom died I'd hear him cry in his room when he thought I wasn't listening. He's been through so much. There's no way I can ask him about this, not until I talk to Uncle Cross." Tears formed in Naruto's own. He wiped them away. "I have to find him!"

"You are determined. Let me tell you a secret" Cat said.

"Caterina!" Tsunade began. Cat gestured for her to remain quiet.

"Each Dragon possesses an ability to allow them to track their blood family. You have the same tie with Cross. Think of him and nothing else. Think Naruto." He did what she suggested and began thinking of his 'uncle'. At first nothing happened then he felt his body being pulled in a certain direction. He stood as if to follow it. "Follow the pull and you will find him." Cat told him. Naruto nodded and made a mental plan to leave in the morning.

* * *

><p>Naruto was very lucky Kanda was leaving in the morning also. He hadn't been able to think of a good lie to tell him for a cover story. He watched Kanda look at the books on the shelf in the library. He'd been more focused lately on finding out more about the Templars but he was growing frustrated with nothing turning up. The books that did mention the group usually only talked about their history and the circumstances that led to their disbandment. Kanda growled angrily as he stuffed yet another book into the shelf. Naruto scratched the back of his neck nervously. Kanda usually never took his anger out on him but he still didn't want to risk upsetting him even more.<p>

"What is it Naruto?" The dark haired boy asked without turning around. He'd found an old encyclopedia to read.

"Yu take a break. You're gonna drive yourself crazy"

"This doesn't make any sense. I talked to a man who admitted to being one of them and I know they're connected to The Church but I can't find anything else" Kanda closed the encyclopedia loudly. Luckily the two were deep in the bookcases so no one could stare. Naruto sighed and wrapped his arms around Kanda's waist.

"Relax, it's not the end of the world if you don't find anything."

"I know…I'm more upset I'm leaving tomorrow instead of spending my time with you."

"That's what's bugging you?" Naruto laughed softly. "I'll be here when you finish. I'm not going anywhere."

"But you are, when the summer ends." Kanda stated. Naruto frowned. He'd been amongst the Exorcists for about a month already. He and Kanda had four more months together. What would they do then? Naruto felt himself being swiftly slammed against the bookcase. Kanda's lips were on his own, kissing him as if he felt the younger boy would disappear right there. When they separated Kanda rested his chin on Naruto's shoulder. With one hand he began tracing the front of Naruto's jeans.

"Yu stop!" He hissed, trying to move his hand but Kanda kept going.

"Naruto I have a bad feeling about this mission"

"Huh?" Naruto clutched Kanda's shirt when his hand slipped inside his jeans, gently touching his manhood.

"Daisya says that all the time. This time it's me. I think something will happen"

"L-like what?" Naruto's breathing had grown heavy as Kanda played with the tip, rubbing his thumb over it.

"Not sure. If I don't come ba-"

"You will!" He said loudly without meaning to. Kanda had been trailing a finger up and down Naruto's shaft. Abruptly he pulled away then placed a hand on one side of Naruto's head and leaned forward to lick the boy's lips.

"Once you finally let me have you, your heart and body, I won't let either go." He smirked as he backed away and left leaving a confused yet aroused Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Can we go yet?" Sakura tapped her foot impatiently. They'd been waiting for Kanda to leave with his group so they could sneak out. Lenalee sat on the bed. After much arguing she they had agreed to let her go. Naruto and Sakura had learned quickly she didn't like being left out of things. The door burst open.<p>

"H-he's…" Lavi panted.

"What?" The trio shouted at the same time.

"Gone" The red head grinned. Lavi would be staying since he thought others might find it strange if all of them departed together. Their story was they were visiting a larger city several hours away and would stay for a bit just to relax. Of course Tsunade and Cat knew their true intentions. They kept their mouths closed. Tsunade's only word of warning was that Cross wasn't the same anymore. She wouldn't elaborate when Naruto tried to get her to explain further. Lenalee and Lavi didn't know much either since on the rare occasions when Cross was there he stayed to himself. The girls slipped their bags on their backs and waited for Naruto. He wore the clothing Cat had given him. Anything extra he had to put in Sakura's bag. He pushed the scarf up. It covered the lower half of his face, causing Sakura to remark he looked menacing with only his eyes showing. Naruto opened the window, muttered a spell Cat had taught him and jumped out. Instantly his body changed to that of the golden dragon. The spell was to keep him, and anyone with him, invisible. At least to human eyes. Cat had stressed that point. Sakura patted her pocket to make sure the cross was there then jumped onto her friend's back. Lenalee followed. With goodbyes to Lavi, they were on their way. Naruto couldn't communicate with the girls. In his true body only fellow dragons could hear his thoughts. He blew a ring of fire in annoyance.

"Whoa! Be careful!" Sakura said easing further away. Lenalee giggled. "Seriously. I don't want this shirt to get burned. It's brand new. Where are we going anyway?"

"I don't know. Naruto wasn't sure either. All he said is he feels a pull to General Marian."

"This should be fun. I wonder if he's anything like Kushina-san. She was a total sweetheart."

"One thing the General is not known for is being 'sweet' at all. Hey did you tell Naruto about the Templars?"

"Forgot" She hit her forehead. Naruto grunted, letting them know he wanted to hear the information. "To make a long story short, when you were staying at Cat's you were in and out of sleep. The times you were sleeping she explained the Templars are a branch of the Church that fights Dray. While dragons disagree with him, they mostly don't interfere, allowing him to wreck havoc whenever he wants. The Templars do their best to fight him amongst other things like stopping humans who summon demons or hunting down witches. They do a lot more than I would've thought. Cat says if we never hear of them then they're doing their job."

"Tell him about you!"

"Oh right. There are dragons that agree Dray should be stopped. They've teamed up with Templars for years. Each dragon that joins gets a Templar for a partner. Cat believes you were given the cross because eventually it'd reach me. I've been chosen to be a Templar Naruto! You'd be my partner but Cat said we have to wait to hear from them!" Naruto grunted. It made sense he supposed. Maybe that was why that old dragon had waited to bite him far away from his dad and friends. He wanted Naruto and Sakura to grow together, which might not have happened back home with many distractions. The girls chattered on as Naruto flew but he wasn't listening to them. Instead he focused on the pull he felt. The trip took a couple of days. He stopped every so often for bathroom breaks and would change back into a human to eat. Cat had told him in his dragon body he could eat animals like deer and other prey. He couldn't bring himself to try it out yet. Naruto also seemed to have extra energy reserves. He flew at night while Sakura and Lenalee slept. Just as the sun was setting on the second day of their trip, Naruto spotted the town. He landed in some trees near a park. Once in his human body, he peeked out. "Where do you think we are?"

"Shhhh…I'm trying to figure it out" Lenalee leaned forward listening.

"You're making this harder than it should be," Sakura stated as she pulled Naruto's phone out of her bag. "Luckily Naruto has a world phone."

"World phone?"

"Yeah. It works outside of Japan. You Exorcists need to get with the times" She grinned. Lenalee rolled her eyes.

"Having the latest technology doesn't matter against someone like the Earl"

"And…I have it!" Sakura showed the map to Lenalee. "Using the satellite, it shows we're in-"

"Spain" Lenalee finished for her.

"How did you know?"

"They're speaking Spanish. Exorcists 1 and Technology 0"

"Ha ha. Naruto you've been quiet? You alright?" Sakura asked. When she received no answer she looked over her shoulder. "Where'd he go?"

Naruto didn't care where they were or what language was being spoken. He needed to find his uncle. People gave him strange looks. Someone even tried talking to him but Naruto didn't understand. Finally he stopped outside of an old bar. Several men stood outside smoking. They looked the blond up and down. One elbowed his friend, saying something in their language and they started laughing. Naruto pulled his scarf around tighter then took a step towards the door. They didn't like that. The older of the two placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Too young" He said as explanation.

"You don't understand. I need to go in there"

"No. Go home boy"

"Get out of my way"

"Where are your parents?"

"It doesn't matter"

"It does"

"Just move!" Naruto tried going around but the man's friend blocked his way. He was preparing to fight his way through when a voice stopped him.

"Alejandro, Jorge what's going on?" The trio turned to the door. A white haired boy with a scar on one of his eyes stood there. He seemed to be Naruto's age, maybe younger.

"He wants to get in but he's too young"

"You gotta be joking He has to be younger than me!" Naruto pointed. The men shrugged.

"I'm Allen" The white haired boy said, holding out a hand.

"I'm Naruto" He said introducing himself and shook the other boy's hand. Allen's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Naruto? Are you sure?"

"Yeah" He laughed. "It's been my name my whole life"

"You're here to see my Master then. Sometimes in his sleep he will whisper your name or another named 'Minato"

"My Dad! He talks about us?"

"No. Like I said, it's only when he's sleeping. Guys he's going with me" Allen told the two men. They nodded and stepped aside. Allen took Naruto's arm and led him inside. Smoke hung in the air. It was the first thing Naruto smelled. The bar was filled with men smoking and drinking. He noticed a poker game in one corner. He also noticed the women hanging around, some barely clothed.

"What are you doing hanging out at a spot like this?"

"Master likes it here. Well that and I had to win back all our money he lost at poker."

"Why would he make you do that?"

"It's just the way he is. Sorry if this sounds rude but who are you to him?"

"His son"

"But you just said Minato is your dad"

"I know" Naruto sighed. "It's a long story. Maybe I can tell you one day"

"Okay" Allen smiled. Naruto couldn't believe how such a sweet, innocent looking boy could be stuck in the place they were in. Allen stopped outside a door at the end of the bar. He knocked once then opened it. Cross sat with a cigarette dangling from his mouth and a woman on either side of him. One giggled while she poured him more of whatever he was drinking. The other simply leaned against him. She looked drunk.

"Master, I have someone here to see you"

"What? I told you this is my alone time" Cross said. One of the women took his hat and placed it on her head. Naruto fumed. Before Allen could answer, Naruto cut in.

"GET THAT HAT OFF YOUR FUCKING HEAD! My Dad bought that for him!" The room fell silent instantly. The woman hurriedly placed the hat back on Cross' head while he rubbed his eyes.

"Naruto?" He tried standing on wobbly legs. "Is this a trick Allen?"

"No Master. He's real"

"Naruto" Cross stopped inches from his son. Naruto didn't like the man he saw. Sure his uncle used to be a flirt and he drank from time to time but he never imagined something like this. He looked terrible and smelled like alcohol. On top of that he was forcing Allen into situations no teen should be in.

"Who has a kid play poker to win money THEY lost?" Naruto snapped and punched Cross so hard he fell backwards. "I can't believe this. I thought…I thought…" Naruto fought to keep himself from breaking down. He ran out of the room before he could.

"Naruto!" Allen called after him. He kept running and didn't stop until he put distance between himself and the bar.

* * *

><p>Naruto stared up at the night sky. He had been counting stars to calm himself down. A part of him wanted to go back and apologize to Cross, another part wanted to beat the shit out of him for all he put Minato through.<p>

"Fuck" Naruto mumbled, pulling his legs to his chest and resting his chin in his knee.

"I like coming here at night too. It's really pretty" Allen said, sitting next to him. They were on a small hill that overlooked the town. "I've never seen anyone hit Master like that."

"Well he deserved it, believe me"

"Oh that's the thing, I do" He smiled sadly. "In all the time I've been with him he's been like this. He drinks, has women over and gambles away what money we have. I've grown to accept it's just who he is."

"But it's not! He wasn't always like this" Naruto said angrily. "I want to hate him so much!"

"You say you want to hate him. You can't right? I don't know all the details about your relationship but I can tell you care about my Master. He has his faults yet numerous times he's shown that he's still a good person. I wouldn't have stayed this long if he wasn't. Go talk to him." Allen leaned on his arms to stare at the stars. Naruto knew Allen had a point. He did care about the man no matter how angry he was.

"You give pretty good advice" Naruto said standing. "Are you staying here?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later" Allen smiled. The blond began his walk down the hill, his thoughts consumed by how he should approach everything. Whatever good ideas he had went out the window when he spotted Cross standing alone outside the bar while holding ice to his face. When he heard Naruto's footsteps he looked up. They stared at each for several minutes.

"You remind me of myself at that age. Nice punch. Where you'd you learn to hit from?" Cross asked.

"Friends"

"You've grown"

"That's what generally happens when you don't see someone in years, they grow up"

"Naruto please…"

"Please what? Be nice to you? Let you explain?" He snorted. "You left us. Then I find out you've just been hanging out with girls and getting drunk. Awesome way to spend your time by the way. You weren't even at Mom's funeral. Everyone was there except you! Hell even Grandpa Dan thought you'd at least show for that."

"I've been to Kushina's grave. Her death hurt me as much as anyone else," He growled.

"Not Dad. Do you know the circumstances? She and Dad were on a trip when their plane crashed. Dad was in a coma for like a month and Mom died. He woke up to her being gone and there was nothing I could do. Do you know how frustrating that feels?"

"You don't understand Naruto" He threw the bag of ice down in anger. "I left because I loved you, all of you."

"Save it!" Naruto snorted fire out of his nose. Cross raised an eyebrow.

"So this is why you know. You've had your first transformation, haven't you?"

"It hurt a lot. A lady named, Caterina helped me through it"

"Cat? She used to be Dan's closest aid. Naruto come sit next to me," The red haired man ordered. Despite being upset, Naruto did as he was told. They both sat on the ground against the bar.

"I was never an angel when I met Minato but he did change me. Kushina introduced us because the two of them were best friends. Eventually our relationship became serious. Your grandpa Dan didn't like it. He didn't think I was good enough for Minato yet he left us alone. That is until Minato became pregnant with you. No one knew he could carry offspring until he began showing signs. I wanted to mate with Minato for life then but Dan wouldn't hear of it. He didn't want the future Dragon King to be tied to an Exorcist. It didn't help that I wasn't ready to be a father." Cross glanced at Naruto. He remained silent, his eyes staring into the distance. "Dan told me I should leave. He explained how difficult it would be to raise children, especially with me being an Exorcist. Dan believed you would grow to be an outcast, despised by our people because of me. He said if I decided to leave then he'd cover for me if I wanted. I'm ashamed to say I did this. However instead of making up a lie for me, I calmly told Minato of my worries and fears. He became upset and tried to kill me. Kushina had to step in between us. I was only thinking of myself so I ran away. I found out later Dan kept Minato hidden until the birth then announced Kushina as the mother and the two would be married. I visited shortly after their marriage to see you. I held you in your nursery while they were downstairs. When Minato popped in and saw me with you he almost set the room on fire from being so pissed. Once again my sister stepped in. She said it wasn't right that I couldn't see you. Kushina made Minato agree to allow me to visit whenever I wished. By the time you were twelve I decided it might be for the best to not come back anymore. I think even at such a young age you were beginning to understand something existed between Minato and I. It also wasn't fair to Kushina. I'm sure she loved Minato as much as I did yet she didn't get upset with my visits and would even take you with her so we could have time alone. I talked with Minato about all this and we agreed to part. That's why I left the second time Naruto. It was never to hurt you." Cross pulled a cigarette out to light. Naruto still said nothing. The blond wasn't as upset anymore and even understood why Cross would leave to help his Mom. He did remember thinking at one point if the relationship his Dad and 'Uncle' Cross was normal. He rubbed a hand over his face.

"Can I have one?" Naruto asked, referring to the cigarettes.

"You smoke too?" Cross handed his son the box. Naruto shook his head, lit it and breathed out a smoke ring.

"I tried it a few times with these guys at school. Stopped because I didn't like it. Still don't but I need something right now." Cross chuckled then ruffled Naruto's hair.

"I'm still mad"

"I know"

"And I'll kick your ass if you ever do anything like this again"

"Definitely my son"

"What should I call you?"

"What do you WANT to call me?" Cross asked. Naruto thought for a few minutes.

"Papa, my friend told me it's Italian for 'dad'."

"Just don't let any other dragons hear you call me that"

"Fuck them. You're my Papa. I don't give a shit who likes it or not." Naruto grinned at him, causing the man to laugh. Naruto knew it wouldn't be easy but he'd have a relationship with Cross if it was the last thing he did.


	7. Second Time

****_Narrator's Note- Our dear Dragon Prince, Naruto, has fallen very much for Kanda. Just how much? Well...  
><em>

**I**t was supposed to be simple. Find the Akuma in the city and get rid of them. That's it. Fighting Akuma wasn't supposed to be easy but compared to fighting a group of four or even five, two wasn't hard. Especially with Daisya with him, Marie had come down with a terrible cold an had to be left behind. The two boys were carefully moving through the city, following the Akuma. They were hoping this one would lead them to the other. Reports had come in of a rash of disappearances lately. The Order believed Akuma were responsible. So now the two trailed behind it. It wore clothes to hide itself as much as possible. Kanda soon grew tired of following it. Part of him wanted to just kill the thing and be done. He wanted very much to get back to Naruto. He had been finding it difficult lately to NOT think of inappropriate things to do to him. In fact, that day in the library he had almost done more than jerk the blond off but self-control won in the end.

"Of course it'd stop outside of a creepy house," Daisya muttered, pulling his hood down more. The boys wondered why it had stopped when they heard someone crying. From around the house came the second one, dragging a little boy behind it. The boy cried and pleaded to no avail.

"This is bullshit," Kanda said.

"Idiot! Wait! Something isn't right!" Daisya hissed but it was too late. Kanda was on the move. He used Mugen to cut through the Akuma with the boy.

"Are you okay?" He asked. The second Akuma laughed. Kanda turned around sharply. "You won't be laughing in a second."

"Oh but I will."

"Kanda!" Daisya yelled. "The kid!" Kanda turned to the boy who transformed and bit into his arm.

"FUCK!" He screamed in pain. The Akuma that he'd sliced put itself together.

"You thought there were only two of us? How irresponsible," It said. The door to the house opened. Akuma began coming out to surround the two. Kanda flung the smaller Akuma away and stood while clutching Mugen despite the intense pain.

"Kanda if we get out of this you seriously need to fuck Naruto so we don't have this problem again," Daisya said as the two backed up against each other.

"I plan on it," Kanda responded just as the first Akuma came towards them.

**H**e felt pretty good. He had met his Papa and though it had started off rough, they had come to an understanding. Naruto spent the rest of the evening with Cross and Allen. He and the white haired boy became fast friends. The trio mostly stayed in the bar until closing then Cross and Allen told Naruto he should find his friends. After looking all over town they finally found an inn where the girls were staying. Sakura was in the lobby painting her nails when they walked in.

"Where have you been?" She screeched.

"Sakura this is my Papa," Naruto grinned. "Oh and the other guy is Allen."

"Nice to meet you two…really but do you know what time it is?"

"Really late?"

"It's almost three in the morning!" Sakura started pinching his cheeks.

"Well it's mostly my fault young lady," Cross said, giving a sheepish grin that reminded Sakura of Naruto. That made her angrier. With one hand still pinching the younger boy, she pointed at his father.

"You should be a better role model! He had me scared to death! I thought he'd been kidnapped or murdered or who knows what!" She hissed. It was the one trait Naruto hated about his friend. When worried, she turned into a complete mother hen. Turning her attention back to Naruto she said, "If you ever do this again I will cut your balls off! Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," He mumbled meekly. Cross was too intimidated to do anything and Allen thought the whole thing funny. She finally let go of him.

"So did you have fun?" Sakura asked doing a complete 360. Naruto rubbed his cheeks.

"Yeah, got into a couple of bar fights."

"I didn't even need to interfere. He knocked out the other guys fairly quickly," Cross said proudly.

"You spent the whole time fighting?"

"No!" Naruto answered quickly.

"We did play poker," Allen added. Sakura looked at each one before sighing and returning to her seat.

"I have to go Naruto," Cross ruffled his hair.

"What do you mean?"

"We never stay in one spot too long. You're lucky you found me last night because we were supposed to leave."

"Where will you go?"

"Japan I think. There's another blond I need to talk to," He answered. Naruto grinned.

"You know Dad has gotten a lot better at fighting right? He'll probably kick your ass before you step one foot into the house."

"I'll deal with it."

"What about you Allen?"

"I'll probably stay in another town I close by. I actually like Spain very much," Allen told him.

"So this is goodbye then?"

"Til the next time. I'll see you soon Naruto," Cross pulled him into a hug then let go. Allen gave him a friendly handshake.

"Bye guys," Naruto said. When the two were gone he walked over to Sakura. "Where's Lenalee?"

"We had dinner at a little restaurant. The food made her sick."

"Oh. Well let's get some sleep. We should probably head back in a few hours."

Naruto could tell something was wrong when they entered the building. It seemed quieter than usual. The strange atmosphere brought an end to the playful mood he and the girls had been in.

"What's going on?" Naruto whispered. Lenalee shook her head. The three walked until they spotted Komui coming down the hall from the direction of the infirmary.

"Komui did something happen?" Sakura called. He hesitated, thinking about his answer before he spoke.

"I don't want any of you getting too upset but Kanda was severely injure-" He didn't finish because at the word 'injure', Naruto bolted for the infirmary. Inside he spotted Kanda lying unconscious on one of the beds. Daisya stood next to it.

"Naruto," He said looking toward him. Naruto ignored him, moving to Kanda's side and grasped one of his hands. Sakura and Lenalee weren't far behind. Both gasped at Kanda's state.

"What happened?" Lenalee asked stepping closer.

"The reports were wrong. It wasn't just two Akuma. A group of at least twenty were staying in this abandoned house. They surrounded us," Daisya answered. "That wasn't too much of a problem until I stepped into an attack. I would've been blasted away if Kanda hadn't pushed me out of the way."

"Yu," Naruto brushed his fingers against the older boy's cheeks.

"You defeated the rest on your own?" Sakura asked. Daisya shook his head.

"That's the weird thing. I became so focused on saving Kanda that I knew I'd be overtaken soon but out of nowhere these guys dressed in white cloaks with hoods over their faces appeared. They easily took out the Akuma. When they finished one of them spoke to me in a language I didn't understand then they disappeared as fast as they'd come."

"Who were they?"

"I don't know. Wait…they all had a large red cross in the center of the cloak."

"Red cross?" Sakura and Lenalee looked at each other.

"I told Komui. He said he'd talk to some people. This is all my fault."

"No it's not," Naruto said. "He knew what he was doing and he'd probably do it again because you're his friend, whether he admits it or not."

"Shouldn't he be healing?" Lenalee inspected he friend closer, tugging the blankets down some. It was then that Naruto saw the tattoo on Kanda's chest. He hadn't noticed it before. The one time he had seen Kanda's bare chest had been when he'd come out of the shower but his hair had been over his shoulder, covering the tattoo.

"For some reason it's going more slowly than usual," Komui explained coming in. "General Tiedoll is on his way here anyway. He'll be able to help with Kanda's injuries." They all stood around while Komui poked and prodded. Finally he sighed. He didn't understand why Kanda was taking so long to heal.

"What about my Granny?" Naruto asked.

"I've been on it since they collapsed on the stairs," She said walking in. "I'm just as confused as Komui on this one. How about you kids get something to eat? Komui and I will continue with our tests and watching over him." Everyone began to file out except Naruto.

"You GO eat Granny. I know you probably haven't eaten in awhile. I wanna stay here with Yu."

"I'll bring you something back and then I want to here about your 'vacation'." She didn't feel like arguing. Once he was alone, Naruto sat on the edge of the bed watching the boy he'd fallen for in such a short amount of time. Yes, the young dragon prince was in love but he didn't want to say the words out loud. He stayed by Kanda's bedside, even when Tsunade brought him food or the girls and Lavi came and went. Naruto remained at the bed.

The sun had long since set when footsteps woke Naruto. He had fallen asleep curled up on the bed next to Kanda. He rubbed his eyes. Standing over him, smiling, was an older man with dark hair and wearing glasses. "You must be Naruto, Tsunade's grandson. I'm Froi Tiedoll."

"Are you an Exorcist?"

"Yes. Has Kanda ever mentioned me?"

"No," Naruto said. He saw sadness in Tiedoll's eyes.

"Not surprising. As much as I try, he won't let me in."

"Who are you to him?"

"Do you have time? If you've become as close to Kanda as I've heard then I'm sure he won't mind me telling you. Or at least he won't stay mad for long since it's you." Tiedoll then spent the next ten minutes summarizing his relationship with Kanda, from how the older boy came to be and Alma to the present. When he finished, Naruto didn't know what to say.

"He was an experiment? No wonder he's pissed all the time," He finally said. Tiedoll sighed.

"Does this change your feelings for him?"

"No," Naruto answered without hesitation. "If anything, I understand better why he is the way he is." He clutched Kanda's hand in his own. "But why isn't he healing?"

"Oh he is, just very slowly. I'm sure he'll be fine. Whatever that Akuma shot at him simply slowed down his healing abilities but he will recover.

"Good. Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course. I'll return in the morning. It was nice to meet you Naruto," Tiedoll smiled again. Naruto returned it.

"Nice meeting you too." When the general was gone, Naruto curled up against Kanda once more.

"Naruto!" Lavi's shouting brought Naruto out of his dream world. He grumbled to himself why he couldn't get a good night's sleep. He sat up to see Kanda still unconscious and Lavi standing in the doorway. "There's some people here to see you. Come on!" Before Naruto could get an explanation, his red haired friend bolted. Still grumbling, he straightened the side where he'd slept and shuffled out of the room. "Hurry up!" Lavi called from down the hall. Naruto gave him the middle finger and continued at his own pace. His friend led him to the lobby where a familiar face was talking with Sakura.

"Bout damn time. What the fuck took you so long?" Sasuke asked with arms crossed. Naruto's mouth dropped open. He looked at Sakura who was giggling.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted happily as he ran to embrace his best friend.

"Can't breathe idiot," Sasuke managed to get out.

"I'm glad to see you and Sakura okay," Hinata said from beside them. Naruto instantly let go of Sasuke and hugged her, twirling her around as he did.

"How'd you guys get here? What are you doing here? Where's Neji?" He asked.

"Neji had a tournament with Lee and Guy so couldn't make it. Deidara just got a job as the official artist for some big company. They're paying him a bunch of money and he gets to use the private jet. Sooooo…" Sasuke didn't need to finish. Naruto could guess Deidara had taken advantage of his new perks and was probably flying all over the world.

"Naruto!" He heard the man call. Deidara was one of Itachi's crazy friends, all of Itachi's friends were crazy in one way or another. Deidara tried pinching Naruto's backside but got a swift kick to the knees from Sasuke instead. Deidara was also gay and loved flirting with Naruto, much to Sasuke's annoyance.

"Now, now Deidara leave him alone," Itachi patted his friend on the shoulder. Naruto practically tackled him.

"I really missed you guys," Naruto cried into his shirt. Itachi wrapped an arm around him. He had thought Sakura would be more of a mess than Naruto but things were turning out differently than he expected.

"Alright Itachi. We have him. Let's take him with us before Granny Tsunade gets back," Sasuke said with no hint he was joking.

"But wouldn't he be in more trouble? He has to stay here to show he's trying to change. Kakashi-sensei won't be happy if he comes home," Hinata pointed out. Naruto pulled away from Itachi and wiped his eyes.

"I'm fine, just been through some crazy shit lately."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," He stated with more determination. Besides there was no way he could leave Kanda yet.

"Can we see Kanda?" Hinata asked quietly. The four had heard more about him from Hinata, who had mentioned him after their phone call. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Don't worry. I won't slit his throat if that's what you're worried about," Sasuke promised. That was in fact what Naruto thought would happen. Maybe it was for the best the boy wasn't conscious. He could just imagine how they would clash. Naruto led them back to the infirmary. However when they got there Marie was sitting on the bed next to the one where Kanda should've been. The Exorcist was missing.

"Where's Yu!" Naruto ran to the bed in full panic mode.

"He wanted air," Marie pointed to an open window.

"I wanted to meet the little shit," Sasuke said. Hinata frowned at him.

"I did too! Who's this mysterious guy who's captured our Naruto's heart?" Deidara asked in a dramatic fashion. "I need to see him so I can report to Konan and the others."

"Well since it seems he's out why don't you show us around?" Itachi asked Naruto. The boy had been genuinely distressed by Kanda's absence. Itachi wanted to see his usual smile.

"Sure. Did you guys meet Lenalee and Lavi?" Naruto pulled himself together. He didn't want to ruin his friend's visit and Kanda was obviously fine so he decided not to worry.

Naruto and Sakura spent the day showing their friends around and introducing them to the new ones they'd made. Hinata bonded instantly with Lenalee since they both had overprotective brothers. Surprisingly, Sasuke and Lavi got along great. Naruto had thought for sure the red head would piss his best friend off but that wasn't the case. Deidara loved flirting with any guy he deemed cute while Itachi liked admiring the architecture. Tsunade found the group later on. She spent an hour or so with them before leaving to continue research she was doing. Naruto did a few sparring matches with Sasuke in the training rooms with Itachi giving input when he needed it. Deidara, Sakura and Hinata had gone off to tour the town. Later they all met at the café to eat. Naruto knew it wouldn't last long. Deidara had gotten a call from his new boss. Everyone heard him shouting to bring the jet back since before they had visited Naruto, they had been in Germany, Spain and Portugal. Deidara was supposed to have had the jet home already but they couldn't resist visiting Naruto and Sakura on the way. They all returned to HQ so they could say their good byes to Tsunade. Naruto kept it together so Sasuke wouldn't bring up taking him with them. Sasuke promised to return when school was officially out. After all the hugs, the four prepared to go.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke stood at the top of the stairs with Naruto watching from the entrance.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow. Sasuke blew out a small flame from his mouth. He couldn't have asked for a better expression from his friend. Naruto stood there speechless. It was the last thing he expected. Sasuke didn't wait around to explain either. He hurried down the steps to catch up with his brother. Sakura prodded Naruto, wondering why he was standing so still.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

"I think Sasuke's a fucking dragon!" He hissed.

**H**e watched the three get into a shoddy looking van to leave town. Three? Weren't there four? Kanda narrowed his eyes from atop the building.

"You've been following us all day," Sasuke stepped up next to him and looked over. "If Naruto actually paid attention he would've noticed but I have to give you credit, I almost didn't sense you."

"What do you want?"

"Your life if you hurt Naruto. I swear this planet won't be big enough to hide you if you cause him pain."

"Should I be scared?"

"Are you?"

"No," Kanda gave a smirk. Sasuke gave his own.

"Just take care of him" He jumped off the building and headed to the van.

**N**aruto tried looking for Tsunade to question her about Sasuke but she had locked the lab door where she was working. Sakura told him to go find Kanda while she would try to reach Tsunade. Naruto searched the whole place yet turned up nothing. Pissed at Kanda for disappearing, he stormed off to his room. He hadn't had a shower all day and felt gross. Once he had his pajamas and towel, he headed down the hall. The bathrooms were mostly empty. There was a movie being shown in the cafeteria, complete with popcorn and other snacks. Even the priests, who preferred being to themselves, had gone. Naruto didn't mind. He loved the peace and quiet. He stepped into an empty shower then pulled the curtain closed behind him. As the water fell on him he wondered about Sasuke being a dragon. If his best friend could be one then did that mean there were others he didn't know about? He tried thinking of his friends back home and if he ever noticed anything strange but couldn't think of anything. He probably never would've suspected Sasuke either until that little display earlier. Naruto's thoughts gradually drifted to Kanda of course. His mind spent at least half the day on the older boy.

"Crap…" Naruto mumbled and looked at his erection in dismay. Lately this had become a problem. He usually never touched himself. He'd try to will the problem away by thinking of other things. It worked most of the time. Naruto touched the tip experimentally. There was no one around and the water would drown out any noise he made, or so he hoped. He wrapped his hand around his shaft and kept his thoughts centered on Kanda, from his long hair to his dark eyes to his mouth. He continued stroking, his soft moans bouncing off the shower walls. He could feel himself getting closer. Naruto's hand quickened as he bit his lip to keep quiet. Just when he was almost over the edge, a hand covered his own. Naruto's eyes snapped open.

"Don't stop," Kanda whispered huskily behind him.

"Yu…" Naruto started to say but Kanda bit his neck.

"Don't stop," He repeated the order. Blushing and glad he couldn't see the other boy, Naruto continued. Kanda's hand followed his movements while his mouth placed kisses down his neck and shoulder. A particular kiss behind his ear caused Naruto to come with a gasp. He panted against Kanda. His face heated even more when he felt the erection pressed to his backside. Kanda swiftly turned him around and pushed Naruto against the wall, using one hand to hold Naruto's wrists above his head. Naruto couldn't help staring at the boy he'd fallen for. His dark eyes were filled with lust and staring at Naruto. Hesitantly, the blond leaned up to gently kiss Kanda. It quickly turned heated as Kanda tried dominating him. When his wrists were let go, Naruto wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck.

"I want you so much right now Naruto," Kanda whispered pulling away. Naruto couldn't stop blushing.  
>"I'm yours," He mumbled while pressing his face to Kanda's chest in embarrassment.<p>

"I'm not going to be gentle. Not this time."

"It's fine," Naruto said though he was partially scared. He had always thought he had a high tolerance to pain. Maybe Kanda wouldn't be too rough. Without warning he felt fingers circling his entrance. When one pushed through he yelped at the intrusion and clutched Kanda's shoulder. The older boy spent several minutes slowly using his fingers on Naruto who found himself hard again despite how strange it felt. When those fingers found a spot inside of him, they pulled away. Before realizing what happened, his legs were lifted to wrap around Kanda's waist as he slipped inside Naruto completely. The blond arched and cried out in pain.

"I'm not your first," He said pulling out slowly then slamming back into the other boy. Naruto's eyes widened.

"N-no," He stammered. The pain was immense. "Y-Yu c-calm down."

"How many?" Kanda growled, slamming into him again.

"Y-you're t-t-the…FUCK!" Naruto yelled, throwing an arm around Kanda for something to hold onto.

"I won't ask again," Kanda said before leaving bite marks down Naruto's chest.

"S-second. Y-you're the s-s-s-second," Naruto's nails began raking Kanda's back. He cried out at one particular hard thrust.

"Your last, say it," Kanda demanded with a final thrust that sent Naruto over the edge.

"MY LAST!" He shouted as he came against Kanda's stomach. Still on a high, he pulled the Exorcist into a passionate kiss. Naruto softly gasped when he felt Kanda come inside him. Kanda pressed him into the wall as he leaned on Naruto's shoulder for support. He placed kisses on the spots where hickeys were beginning to form. Gaining some energy back, he turned the water off and slid down to the floor still inside Naruto. He positioned them so Naruto straddled him then took the blond boy's face in his hands.

"I love you Naruto Namikaze," Kanda stated. Naruto's cheeks heated up for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I-I…"

"You don't have to tell me yet," He smiled and licked the water off Naruto's face. Some of it tasted salty, like tears. "Were you crying?" Kanda asked as he continued his licking.

"I thought I had a high tolerance for pain."

"I'm sorry. I haven't been able to think of anything else except how amazing it would feel to be inside you. Those thoughts got me in trouble on the mission." Naruto didn't answer. Instead he experimentally moved causing Kanda to suck in a breath.

"Don't do that."

"Why?" Naruto moved again and could feel himself getting hard for a third time.

"Naruto…" Kanda warned. When the blond grinned at him, he lost it and flipped them so Naruto was on his back. Kanda's pace was slower the second time as if they had all the time in the world.

"Move faster…" Naruto breathed.

"Why?" Kanda asked, mocking Naruto's question that seemed like forever ago.

"Yu please!" He whined to no avail. Kanda kept at his slow pace and kissed the underside of the boy's jaw. He entwined their fingers together and stared down at Naruto whose cheeks were flushed. Blue eyes stared up at him as Kanda sped up his thrusts. Naruto's moans filled the small area and Kanda was sure if anyone walked in they'd hear them but it didn't bother him. Naruto arched off the floor as he came. Kanda not too far after, he pulled out this time and moved to sit up. He pulled Naruto onto his lap and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Didn't last very long that time," Naruto panted. Kanda said nothing. He became engrossed in tracing Naruto's hickeys with his tongue. "When you said you'd be my last did you mean it?" He asked shyly.

"Yes," Kanda murmured against his skin.

"B-but you don't even know if I love you."

"You do. I see it when you look at me. If I live through this war with the Millennium Earl, I want to be with you for the rest our lives."

"Yu that's serious shit and we're still young."

"I know. When you return home, will you wait for me Naruto? Until this is over?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered without hesitation. He already knew he wouldn't be happy with anyone else. The only person he wanted was Kanda. He'd wait for him, no matter how long it took.

"I'm going to marry you one day. Naruto Kanda. It has a nice ring to it."

"Why can't you have my last name?"

"Because mine sounds better," Kanda nipped lightly on his ear.

"Whatever….Yu?"

"Hmmm?"

"My skin's getting all pruny," He told him. Kanda's laughter filled the shower. Naruto grumbled in annoyance at being laughed at but snuggled closer to him anyway. If this was the guy he'd marry someday he might as well get used to it.


	8. Slight Intermission

****_Narrator's Note - Naruto's relationship moves forward as does an offer from our secretive Templars._

**N**aruto woke to an odd feeling, he was sore and warm at the same time. Slowly opening his eyes, he realized he was in a bed. Still half sleep, he turned on his side to see Kanda sleeping peacefully beside him.

"Yu…" He whispered, taking a strand of his hair. Naruto loved him for sure and it scared him. The last time he loved someone, he'd had his heart broken. Maybe it was too soon. Maybe Kanda will change his mind. Naruto wouldn't be able to bear it if he did. Feeling unsure and more hesitant about their relationship, Naruto made to get up. A hand instantly grabbed his wrist. He looked down to see Kanda watching him.

"Where are you going?"

"I just…"

"You what?"

"I'm scared okay? The last person I let this close to me broke my heart. I'm terrified. Maybe we should-Hey!" Naruto was yanked back down with Kanda hovering over him, eyes searching his.

"I'm not letting you go so whatever this fear is you have, get over it."

"But what if-"

"No 'what if's'. I want you, I'll always want you. You're mine Naruto," Kanda lowered his mouth to Naruto's ear. "Forever." His declaration helped erase the remaining doubt and fear in the younger boy's head. He wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck and relaxed. Sensing the tension ease out of him, Kanda began placing kisses down his neck while Naruto sighed in happiness. His new boyfriend was in the middle of creating more marks down his shoulder when there was a knock on the door. The sound of the door knob turning caused Kanda to mutter some unintelligible curses.

"If you open that door Lavi, I'll cut your head off."

"How'd you know it was me?" Lavi answered. The threat seemed to do the trick because he didn't open the door. Kanda had grown so used to leaving it unlocked that he'd forgotten to lock it last night when he'd carried a sleeping Naruto to his room. "Are you sick? You usually don't stay in bed this late."

"That's none of your business."

"I only wanted to know if you've seen Naruto. He wasn't in his room this morning." Kanda could see the grin on the red head's face. Lavi knew where Naruto was, who at this moment had torn away from Kanda and was hiding underneath the blankets. The older boy practically growled in frustration, got out of bed, slipped on his boxers and swung the door open. Lavi's eyes widened as he studied him from head to toe. Then he smiled. And boy did he smile. "So I guessed right. Hi Naruto," He called into the room.

"Hi Lavi," A shy voice answered from under the blankets.

"Do you need anything?" A smart person would've heard the warning in the question. Lavi heard it, he just didn't care.

"Nope. Only came to check on my friends…and to report back to Sakura. See ya later." Kanda wanted to kill him but the thought of leaving Naruto a chance to escape won out in the end. He slammed the door shut. Blue eyes peeked out at him.

"Everyone will know now."

"Good. That means no one will be stupid enough to show interest in you." Naruto was about to respond with a smart comment when his stomach grumbled.

"I'm starving."  
>"Don't even think about it Naruto."<p>

"What? Why?"

"You're not leaving my bed yet."

"But I'm really hungry!"

"Then I'll feed you."

"Feed me what? Oh…" The way Kanda was watching him made him blush furiously. He was starving. Kanda couldn't do this to him! Okay he really wouldn't mind staying in bed all day but his grandma would wonder about him and the last thing she needed to know was that he'd spent his day having sex with Kanda. She'd for sure tell his dad and that was the last thing he needed. He glanced at the window then Kanda.

"Don't you dare."

"Sorry but I'm super hungry and my granny will wonder where I am." Naruto already slowly begun backing off the bed. He wouldn't have time to grab anything to wear so he carefully pulled the sheet around his waist.

"Naruto."

"You'll see me later."

"If I have to chase you…" Naruto swallowed at the hanging promise. He'd deal with it later. It was now or never. As soon as he moved so did Kanda but since Naruto was closer to the window he made it out before the older boy could catch him. Kanda was stunned to see his Naruto gone and in his a place a beautiful, golden dragon with blue eyes. It snorted at him then took off.

"So you turn into a dragon in front of him? You weren't thinking at all were you?" Naruto only shook his head and continued stuffing his face with ramen. He and Sakura were sitting in the cafeteria. After he transformed, he flew to his room, dressed and went looking for her. She'd been doing school work by herself when he'd found her. "Well you have explaining to do, not me. How do you feel by the way?" He paused to think about it.

"Sore, tired and happy."

"That makes me happy then. Seriously Naruto. You had us all worried you realize that right?" He nodded.

"Thanks for being a good friend."

"Tch, not a big deal. I wasn't always like this so I have to make up for all the times I was a bitch."

"What do you mean 'was'? You still are." He narrowly missed a pencil thrown at him.

"Naruto? Sakura?"

"Hey Suman! What's up?"

"You have visitors. Komui wanted me to let you know. They're in his office.

"Thanks." The two cleaned up their mess then head to Komui's. Inside the first thing that grabbed their attention were the two hooded figures standing in a corner. Their cloaks white with a red cross down the middle. Sakura's mouth dropped open, as did Naruto's. Tsunade cleared her throat from her seat on Komui's desk while he is nowhere to be found.

"Naruto and Sakura, these men are Templars. They wanted to talk to you well Sakura mostly."

"Me?" She squeaked.

"You received the cross did you not?" The taller of the two asked stepping forward.

"Technically. Naruto had it first though.

"Yet it only reacted to you. It was placed with your friend because we would like him to be your partner. You, Sakura Haruno, are meant to be one of us."

"Cat did say she thought I'd been chosen."

"She was right."

"What exactly would I be doing?"

"You will help us against Dray. Of course you'll need to be trained, we will take care of that. If you agree then each day you will go into town and sit in the town square until you are approached. You will be taken to where your training will begin." Naruto could tell the gears in his friends head were turning. "As for Naruto, should you so choose to be her partner, you will accompany her."

"Who are you guys exactly? Does the church know you're here?"

"Questions," The figure waved a hand dismissively. "You will receive answers in time. For now, trust us. Sakura you were meant to do this. You father and his mother before him were both Templars."

"They were?"

"Yes. Two of our best. We exist to protect humanity, do the things the Black Order can't or won't because of bureaucracy. Help us in our mission." Sakura had changed a lot since Naruto had first met her. She used to be the school mean girl with a terrible reputation. She'd even tried stealing Sasuke away from Hinata when the two were dating but after Hinata saved her life things changed. She stopped dating other girls boyfriends. She no longer bullied others. She'd even cut off most of her old crew. True she still had her moments but she was trying. Naruto saw it every day.

"Okay," She answered without hesitation.

"Well I'm in if she is."

"Then we begin tomorrow morning. Be at the town square by five." The figures walked out. As soon as they were gone, Tsunade pounced.

"Do you two what you're getting yourselves into? Once a Templar, always one until death. It's a very serious commitment."

"I know, I want to make a difference helping people," Sakura told her.

"But Sakura if you want to help people, then volunteer somewhere. This is much more serious." She raises an eyebrow. "Is this about making up for how you used to be?"

"Oh come on! You know I was a horrible person."

"Guilt is making you do this?"

"No! I already know no matter how much good I do now will never make up for it but I still want to help and this IS volunteering. I volunteered didn't I?" Tsunade laughed at her answer.

"What about you Brat?"

"I'm doing whatever she is," He responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You two will be the death of me. Now Naruto where were you last night? I looked everywhere." He almost flew into a panic. However he was saved from having to answer by Kanda appearing in the doorway.

"Naruto we should talk. Now." Sakura and Tsunade giggled like schoolgirls as he left the office and followed his boyfriend down the hall.

**K**anda stood in silence staring at the wall across from him. Naruto rubbed his arm uneasily beside him. He had just finished telling Kanda everything, from his true ancestry to the Templar's offer to train Sakura himself. Kanda could tell his angel was nervous but he had to think all of this through. He wasn't too surprised about the Templar stuff. Not even about General Cross being his father, there were parts of his personality that made sense now. What surprised him were the dragons. Creatures he thought were myths and now he's just found out his boyfriend is one. And not just anyone mind you, but a dragon prince. Was their relationship going to create problems? Kanda would do anything to keep Naruto safe so he could understand why Cross would leave Minato when it'd been explained. He'd wanted Minato safe from the trouble their relationship would bring. Kanda found himself agreeing with the general for once. He'd have done the same for Naruto, would do the same if it came down to it.

"Yu say something. Are you mad?" The dark haired boy blinked and turned to the other.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Cus it was a lot to put on you at one time."

"I'm not mad, I'm not upset at all."

"Good. I was about to freak out." He flashed that dazzling smile and Kanda found himself pulling him closer.

"Naruto will there be issues with our relationship? Cross was an Exorcist and look how that turned out." He receives a push for the question.

"Don't ask stupid questions! Just when I finally get over my doubts you ask me that. I swear if you ever pull what Papa did I'll burn you alive." Naruto snorts, causing smoke to come from his nostrils. Kanda chuckled and reached for him again.

"You know I really like it when you're upset," He entwined their hands, ignoring Naruto's threat.

"Kanda, Naruto!" Lenalee called, making Kanda groan and Naruto laugh.

**C**ross had felt he needed to see Minato again after the visit with their son. He wanted to plead, beg for forgiveness. He never should've left them. He shouldn't have been so afraid. Cross scratches his chin and almost wishes he stayed with Allen at the inn. Taking a deep breath, he knocks on the door. It opens seconds later to reveal Sasuke Uchiha. The last time he'd seen him, he'd been trying to get out of his brother's shadow. Now he was a young man. Cross gaped at him then cleared his throat.

"Sasuke-" His words were cut off by a pair of arms hugging him. The usually reserved Sasuke was hugging him. Cross returned it and smiled as the boy tried to stop tears threatening to spill. "How've you been?"

"Terrible without Naruto, a little better now though. Uncle Minato is in the kitchen."

"You're leaving?" He asked, seeing Sasuke move to go down the steps.

"Meeting Mom and Dad for lunch. Should I tell them you're here?"

"No, your father won't like it." Minato and Fugaku had a relationship similar to their children. He wouldn't approve of Cross' presence and would probably say he was going to cause more trouble. Cross entered the house, following Sasuke's info on where Minato was. On the way, he took off his hat and jacket on the way, setting them on a table. He stopped in the doorway. Minato stood with his back to him, cooking with one hand on the stove and holding his phone to his ear with the other.

"I think he's met someone Fugaku, he's been very secretive and Sasuke won't say anything." The sound of his laughter made Cross' heart quicken. He had missed him so much.

"Minato." Cross watched him freeze for at least a minute. He then finally took the food off the stove and said into the phone,

"I need to go. We'll chat later." Minato then continued cleaning up like he hadn't heard him but Cross knew better. His suspicions were confirmed when several knives flew at him. He easily evaded them, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. Minato was going to make this hard. Fine.

"Get out of my house!" Another knife flew at his head. This time he caught it and flung it back. It bounced off a wall. "Luca get out!"

"Not until I talk to you." Next came a kick to his side. He deflected it, grabbing Minato's leg in the process. Quickly he kissed the shorter man who growled and punched him. Cross only grinned and swept his legs from under him. Minato turned it into a flip then grabbed the nearest knife. Cross slowly circled him.

"Don't touch me," Minato warned and let out a breath of fire. Cross would have to tread carefully. This time when he moved, fire came at him. He narrowly avoided being burned. His shirt wasn't so lucky. It caught fire and he had to quickly get rid of it. He caught the way Minato's gaze traveled down his body and used the momentary distraction to make his move. Cross grabbed the knife wielding hand, using Minato's shock to kiss him again. He pressed their bodies together, pushing Minato against the counter. The general relaxed when he felt his love finally return the kiss and drop the knife. When the need to breathe broke them apart, Cross lifted him onto the counter. Minato wrapped his legs around Cross' waist while his hands tangled themselves in his hair.

"I wanted to talk, not fight," Cross trailed a finger up and down Minato's thigh.

"What if I don't want to talk?"

"There are other things we could do then. I want you right now Minato."

"Prove it," Came the heated reply.

**N**aruto stared at the old man. He was the one he'd given Sakura's cross to and now here he was sitting on a bench. Naruto had gone into town to take a breather from Kanda. To say he was smothering was an understatement. He had also wanted time to think over everything before their training began tomorrow. He'd been wondering aimlessly around when the old man on the bench came into view. Naruto remembered him instantly, especially his name. Feeling angered because of the attacks on him and his friends, Naruto stormed over.

"You introduced yourself to me as Dray right? The same guy who's been trying to destroy humanity."

"I'm pleased you remember me."

"I could take you out right now."

"No you couldn't. You're not strong enough yet. Would you like to sit down?" Naruto hesitated but eventually decided it couldn't hurt so he sat next to him. "I was testing you and I wish I'd gotten to you before those idiotic Templars. I never had any intention of killing you. I wanted to offer you a chance at joining me. You have potential but I fear I already know your answer."

"You're right. Some of my best friends are human. Why would I do anything to hurt them?"

"From their inception on this planet they've destroyed it. Even causing the first dragon's death. Their time here is done. They need to be eliminated."

"I guess we have nothing else to discuss then."

"I suppose we don't though I did hope you'd join me Naruto. Perhaps I went about recruiting you the wrong way." Dray stands. "The next time we meet, it won't be this pleasant." Naruto watched him go, wondering what he'd gotten himself into.


End file.
